


My Sign Is Vital

by BlizzardRose



Series: Soong Tetralogy [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Frenemies, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLAGUES, Pansexual Character, Protective Data (Star Trek), Q wants Picard, Snarky Q, The Borg, but still there's a plot, data deserves love, happiness, holodeck adventures, nemesis didn't happen, q loves mischief, spanish flu of 1918
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 35,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlizzardRose/pseuds/BlizzardRose
Summary: Renna Albach, your normal 26-year-old public historian, loved her simple life on Earth That was until December 2379 when a mysterious intergalactic plague killed her. Saved by Lieutenant Commander Data and brought aboard the Enterprise as a historian consult, she'll admit she doesn't know the first thing about Starfleet. But she does know she hopelessly loves a Soong android, and that a mysterious entity might want to be her greatest frenemy. BOOK ONE of the Soong Tetralogy
Relationships: Data (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Jean-Luc Picard/Q
Series: Soong Tetralogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The Historian

hapter 1  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 41254.1 or July 18, 2379

“1789,” I answered Captain Picard’s inquiry as we discussed Earth historical parallels that could be relevant to our current discussion about the situation. The Enterprise-D was making its way toward a revolutionary crisis on the planet Ulara. Having been with the crew as a resident historian of Earth history for just about a season and a half I was already referred to as an encyclopedia, perhaps on par with Data himself. The ability to learn information served me well and with a commission from Starfleet the ability had developed into a test for developing a Historical Analysis wing to the Academy.

Of course, the plan had been in place when I had recieved the commission on Captain Picard’s orders. And I had practically been dropped on the Enterprise’s hull for all intents and purposes. After what had happened in Atlanta with the virus outbreak I had never guessed I would go from one day having finished a Master’s in public history and working for Emory as a historical research fellow to the city I loved being ravaged by a plague that had left it almost desolate. 

“Excellent, Ensign Albach,” he said like we had a similar thought process. Often we found this to be the case and were able to bounce off each other in discussions. 

“Although the French have had many such ‘revolutions’ since the date Renna has provided you,” Data reminded the Captain from his chair turning to face us, “Although of course she has chosen to highlight the most famous instance of French insurrection.” Yellow eyes, a shade brighter than the shirt he wore, met mine. I couldn’t help remembering being pulled from the library that day having resigned myself to not die like the others in the overcrowded and understaffed hospitals as disease consumed the population. 

I cannot be infected he’d said after I’d begged him to get as far from me as he could for his own sake, of course not knowing what he was until the next second. He’d refused and picked me off the floor as I’d begun shaking, not knowing what my temperature registered at anymore. Androids are immune to all human diseases. 

“1832 was not as well known, nor 1968,” I said but couldn’t help a smile. Data’s programming to present correct information was annoying to most but as one oriented to details I found it less so than the rest of the crew at most times. Having studied French history quite thoroughly I knew the knowledge of most on the topic of French rebellion was focused in the 1790s. 

“Yes but those instances could also provide worthy examples. Perhaps barricades have been constructed or this revolt is being led by those in the midst of education.”

“As such, both acceptable models,” the Captain said, “Or for all we know, we could have estimated the situation incorrectly.”

“Did they not state revolution in their distress call?” Data inquired, the tone in his voice signaling he was ready to repeat it verbatim if needed.

“They did indeed, Data. But not everything can have historical comparisons,” it sounded like the last line a professor would give students to think on as the class session ended. “Your Ensign Albach would agree.” Using the two against one tactic usually left Data to accept Picard’s words and conduct further research. “I must go find Number One and see how we will proceed.” He nodded and left. 

I came over and sat beside Data’s chair, staring out at the window at the blackness of space. “Why do you sit there?” he asked me, perhaps trying to sound playful or genuinely curious, it could be either. I laughed and got up to come and stand by his chair still gazing out at space. I did not know how far away this mission would take us. The vastness of galaxies and things were far too over my head to even try and comprehend. “Sit,” he said, “Perhaps like when I carried you out of that library.”

“Technically, that wasn’t sitting,” I said doing to him as he did to me and I saw the eyes flicker with what could be amusement. “That was more lying on the brink of death, but in this context I get what you mean. This is holding someone, Data.”

“Yes,” he said, “A variation of sitting with someone in one chair.”

“I suppose, Data.”

“Do you suspect the crew know of your human feelings? And perhaps my android understanding of feeling? It has been some time, but no one has mentioned anything. Surely the Captain, Riker, and La Forge must suspect in the very least.”

“Sometimes people want to save others’ embarrassment.”

“Such as the sort when humans turn red?” he wondered, “You have done that I noted. Quite a few times. The first was when you woke here in the sick bay and saw me there. Very fascinating I must say. Perhaps you were not expecting me to be there,” he said, “Or that I would simply move you to a less crowded Earth hospital.”

“That,” I agreed, “Or seeing you seeing me in a thin hospital gown was not quite the first coherent meeting acceptable.” I remembered the feeling of embarrassment that both times I’d met him had been less than ideal. I was used to at least looking somewhat put together and under the circumstances I honestly could have cared at the time but deep down I must have.

“I find it amusing and suitable,” he said. If it weren’t him that remark would have sounded off. But fascinated by human emotions as an android could be I supposed it was meant as a compliment in Data fashion.


	2. Suspicious Minds

Chapter 2  
Data’s Memory Bank  
Stardate 41254.1

Still, surprisingly another day passed without word from the crew on the subject of Renna and I. It had been some time, yes, and Renna’s explanation of saving one embarrassment made sense as much as it could. Even as we bid a good night to each other there was nothing said. “Fascinating,” I observed to Renna as she made way to the sonic shower in her quarters. “No one noticed me following you.”

“They did, Data,” she countered a correction, “Did you notice that smirk on Riker’s face as we said good night?” I had not observed such but I had noticed a smile on the Captain’s face. Perhaps he knew much more than he let on. Waiting for her seated on the floor of the shower room I pondered. She did not mind me being there, after all as an android I was incapable of processing her biological functions as anything other than strictly that although there were certainly times I did appreciate them more. Observing her body curling into my warmed fingers as I had many times was certainly an occasion of note. With our temperatures so different she often flushed, startled, by the fact when our lips often met. But with my fingers warmed for tracing circles and the like within her body she took on the flushed shade for different reasons entirely. Reasons she enjoyed and so did I, in my own way. She need not startle in situations like that. 

“I must have missed such a thing,” I said. “I will look for it in the future.” I waited for her dutifully to finish her task, which she did quite quickly. Once ready I followed her to her bed, sliding in with her. My cold lips pressed to hers as she and I both liked. Of course, human emotions were foreign to me but Renna’s concept of love between her and me was fascinating. If I could replicate the feeling exactly I’d wish to, but my understanding of how I personally returned such affections fascinated her. “They are very subtle with us. Less so than with Troi and Riker.”

“Riker is much more fun to tease,” she suggested, a thing that did make sense. Resting her head on my shoulder it always felt like I was carrying her away from the diseased metropolis Atlanta of Earth. She had not been able to walk and, as an android, my strength let me take her easily. In the season since I found it most enjoyable to remember such closeness with the woman I had pulled from such disaster.

“Yes, he certainly is.”

“Data?”

“Yes? I am here,” I confirmed, her eyes seeing me. My programming recognized an utterance of my name as an indication something was needed of me. Anything she would have needed I would have willingly done for her. My fingers found themselves in her hair the color of a mixture of my eyes and my Starfleet uniform’s shirt. I think it was called blonde by humans. She did not shiver at my touch like occasionally. 

“You know if you want we could tell them if that makes you feel better.”

“But you say they already suspect. You are suggesting we confirm? I suppose we might address it. Perhaps Dr. Crusher would be fascinated to know things work similarly to a relationship like Riker and Troi. Although our body temperatures are quite different I’d think,” the statement made her laugh. Perhaps out of embarrassment or humor or both. Holding hands as we did must be the humor since no one had yet commented. The embarrassment was stranger to pin down. Placing my fingers in a warm bowl of water before the motions they were programmed to do only for her should not be an embarrassing thing. As I understood, all humans had needs and if it was to me she came for them I would perfect imitation of another human best I could. And hours later I will still find myself replaying her saying my name and reminding her I was there. She could never say much more in such states and by now I needed no direction to get her unraveled. 

“I’d suppose Dr. Crusher might have gathered that of all things, Data,” Renna used her reasoning skills. It was quite obvious Renna was a human after all. And I an android. 

“You are quite right, Renna,”I agreed.

“I think they’ve done enough suspecting,” she shrugged.

“Agreed.”

“Geordi or Riker has never teased you, that’s almost hard to believe in Riker’s case at the very least.”

“Number One must be otherwise occupied,” I said, laughing. That was certainly true. I had yet to meet a sentient species without one member developing an interest in him ranging from curiosity to overtly sexual. I pondered this as I kissed Renna’s forehead. Her sin was normal temperature, many degrees above my own. This affection almost felt to be in my programming itself even though I did not or had not experienced it with any other life form I had ever come across. It was my programming to wish to please humans but Renna’s presence in my sphere drove me far beyond.

“This’ll be interesting,” she said.

“It shall prove an experiment. Shall you go to sleep or do you require my assistance with anything?” I had suspected carnal appetites to be quite present in humans perhaps on Riker’s capacity. I of course did not fully understand but I supposed Renna’s capacity was healthy for humans and Riker’s was far more salacious. The words made the bit of red animate her cheeks slightly, “If I embarrassed you, I apologize.”

“You didn’t, Data,” she assured me. I had once suggested we work through her very human embarrassment of this subject together. Shyness was something she did not show in most areas but it was present here, although she said it had nothing to do with me. I assumed it was because she had a normal level of encounters for her species but had never been with one so fascinated by her feelings to understand humans on a arger scale. Perhaps the right word was vulnerable? Some humans did not like being vulnerable and I suspected a public history virtuoso like herself might be such. She as an individual, unquestionably, was. “Perhaps in the morning,” she said.

“Whatever you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with My Sign Is Vital so I'll keep the chapters coming. Anyway, drop by a kudo or comment!


	3. Emotional Coaching

Chapter 3  
Renna Albach’s Dreams  
Stardate Unknown

“This is normal,” Data said so matter-of-factly but I knew there had to be care behind his words. I squeezed his fingers closer as it felt like he was writing inside me. The warm fingers were warmer with my temperature added. “There is no shame, should not be,” he raised my chin slightly with his free hand. Yellow eyes meeting hazel. “You can be vulnerable to me.”

“Data,”

“Are my fingers too cold? Is it rather obvious I am not human?” he asked me. I silenced him by kissing him. His free hand cradled my cheek as the other one pressed down. I instinctively wrapped my arm around him and he deduced correctly that elicited something positive. “Again,” he said like he was coaching me on feelings. But wasn’t he? Except who was the android now? “You see, you trust me.”

“I do, oh God.”

“I am merely Data, Renna,” he teased in his sense of humor. A kiss and then it was back to his grand lecture like he knew more of emotion than I could imagine. “I cannot warm my lips for you,” he said like he’d tried everything but failed and was admitting it. I wouldn’t mind, I felt on fire and needed to cool down at least a little. The temperature changed seconds after he was not beside me. “Shh,” the shudder had not insulted him but rather almost gave him more material. Another cold kiss as his hand rested on my stomach as to see if he could predict a pattern and act accordingly once he had his answer.

Captain’s Log  
Stardate 41254.2

I had never seen such, for lack of better terminology, emotion in Mr. Data than was displayed on the bridge this morning. With Ensign Albach beside him he looked like a human would. Smiling at her, placing his arm around her shoulders. Ensign Albach had yet to receive an official Starfleet uniform, something I was to have for her soon, so seeing her on the bridge in casual clothes was akin to seeing Wesley walk around before he received his. “Commander Data,” I said.

Her presence had not thrown my old friend off. He turned to me, ready to offer any assistance. “Yes, Captain?”

“Have we received any instructions from the people on the surface for our arrival?” I didn’t wish to embarrass Data by asking about him and Ensign Albach outright. I cursed myself for letting Number One convince me to bet him on the status of our Lieutenant Commander’s relationship. If my dear friend had finally found someone who helped him feel alive as he’d wished for so long he had my support.

“Not yet sir,” Data said.

“What is our course of action?” Mr. La Forge asked, turning to me. I had worked out the beginnings of a plan but had no idea the severity of the situation on world other than it was quite literally revolutionary. I was planning on beaming myself, Number One, Worf, and Data down to the surface. Counselor Troi, Dr. Crusher, Wesley, Mr. La Forge, and Ensign Albach would be perfectly capable of maintaining ship. 

“Some of us will beam down to the surface to assess. We don’t know the true severity of this insurrection,” I said. 

“Requesting to be beamed down along with the ground team,” Worf said. “In case Riker can’t handle himself and gets distracted.” I suppose more manpower couldn’t hurt.

“Oh shut the hell up, Worf,” Number One muttered. 

“Permission granted, Lieutenant Worf,” I agreed, “We should be in orbit by midday.”

“Shall we beam down dressed as revolutionaries to fit in?” Data asked, “Or are we to support the government that is being opposed? Perhaps wear no knee breeches or knee breaches accordingly?” he asked, pulling information to connect to his earlier French Revolution comparison.

“I’m not sure these species dress like 18th Century Frenchmen,” Ensign Albach said. Her familiarity with France’s history made me question if it was curricular or she had a family history there much like my own. Her surname itself sounded more Germanic but perhaps there was a connection to France deeper than academic study. Looking at her sitting in Data’s chair with him I suppressed a smile. 

“Is there French connection in your heritage at all, Ensign? Or purely academic interest?” I inquired. My own family’s French estate had been vacant so long I wondered if the grapes in the fields had dried up. 

“Distant relations to France,” she replied, “German and French to be exact. My father’s family was mostly German but there was some French, Captain.”

“I see. Well in that case, your knowledge of France has perhaps served us better than my own. I’m certainly no expert on geopolitical issues of the 1790s Earth and how they translate to 24th Century. But as we wait for arrival, we should all take breakfast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop by a kudo or comment if you're enjoying it! LLAP


	4. Human Love

Chapter 4  
Renna Albach  
December 7, 2378

“She is dying, and I can do nothing. Offer no blood or organs she may need,” the voice from the library had said. I didn’t remember much other than the words, “I am going to get you out of here,” and nothing more. I had no idea where I was now or even who that was. And honestly, I was too weak to even open my mouth to ask.

“We had some of the antidote beamed up in case any of the ground team was infected,” a female voice said, “Unfortunately there’s not enough for the entire city. At this rate the city would be decimated by the new year.” I wondered what their expressions looked like as they talked about the impending death of so many. Maybe they were CDC officials or something. But the man, I had realized, was not human. The way he’d talked of himself was definitely not how I would talk about myself. “What’s her name?”

“Renna Albach,” he said. “May I give her the cure, Dr. Crusher? Since I found her and all I feel it is part of my heroic quest to save her.”

“Of course, Data.”

The next thing I felt was a sensation of rejuvenation I had no words for. Air in my lungs again. A heart beat again. I dared open my eyes to see the non-human Data and the woman. His yellow eyes were so striking and brighter than any I had seen before on a human. “You are aboard the USS-Enterprise-D,” he said, “A Starfleet ship. You are safe.”

“Thank you.”

“Take care of her, Data. I’ll go notify the Captain the ship is no longer in immediate danger.”

Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 41254.2 or July 19, 2379

After breakfast I had noticed the Captain put his hand on Data’s shoulder after they had spoken alone. I suspected Data had a method to telling the crew and I didn’t want to disrupt it. Sitting in Data’s chair I felt vastly overdressed surrounded by Starfleet uniforms. My purple cape that covered my purple lightly patterned dress kept me warm but made me look like I was going to a play rather than heading toward an insurgency.

“That went quite pleasantly,” Data said as he came to sit with me. He, as always, brought my head to his shoulder like when he had taken me from the library and I was dying. His cool fingers brushed my neck, maybe looking for the pulse that had been barely there once. “I’d say he approves.”

“And what did he say?”

“He gave us congratulations and said he had known for some time now but wished to spare you embarrassment in bringing it up.”

“I told you he’d understand. He wants you to be happy, Data. I’m sure everyone onboard does. I do,” I touched his cheek. The skin was soft like human skin and he leaned in to the embrace. 

“That means quite a lot.” 

“And do you feel better about it?”

“Measurably. But First Officer Riker and the other’s reactions are yet to be tested,” he said, “Do you wish me to stay onboard with you now that Worf is beaming down in addition to us?”

“I’ll be fine here if you’re curious to see this revolution,” I said, “I’m adequate at taking care of myself nine times out of ten.”

“The other time you were dying in my arms,” he added just to complete the analogy. I had never heard anything closer to what I’d name as past trauma from him. “And need I remind you, your death would be far more permanent than a deactivation.” I knew he meant well but I did not want to think about him deactivating and ceasing to exist. “But I suppose going would be more logical. I might observe the evolution of revolutionary tactics and do with the information something to prevent further hostilities of the sort,” he said. “Perhaps Riker will be too distracted   
to comment,” his fingers danced around my pulse and my skin warmed. “Are you flushed again?”

“No,” I said proving my point as I had him look at me to prove it. I could see an understanding that he had been the only one to see me flushed, since the first time Dr. Crusher had already left the sick bay. 

“I see,” he said, “They have not seen you so alive, only alive on their level. Only I shall see you at that level,” he whispered this like he understood it a thing the crew could mock him for later. Embarrassment, or something close, being risked. “I like that.” His fingers brushed over the pulse that, technically, I still had because of him. “How long has it been?”

“Since…?”

“Since I saved you from that city ravaged by disease and brought you here?” 

“Seven months almost.”

“I see. I was merely pondering the adequate time in human relationships to which they express love verbally. Last night you must have been dreaming and you said ‘I love you Data’ and I must admit it made me feel, if you pardon the expression, quite happy.” I couldn’t recall exactly what I had been dreaming about but I’m sure I’d said that if he’d been in the dream. But how does a twenty-six-year-old human tell the android who saved her life she loved him? Thar he’d understand?

“I do love you, Data.”

“It has been in my programming since that day to keep you safe. And I have strived to see you smile often. Would that qualify as a part of human love?” 

“Yeah,” I agreed, “I think it would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for the cuteness!
> 
> If you're enjoying, make a kudo or comment so!


	5. Surfaces

Chapter 5  
Stardate unknown   
Data’s Memory Bank 

Renna was trembling in my arms. I could not figure out how to warm myself for her so a drop in body temperature must be the reason. I could barely join her as humans did as it were and now I was contributing to a temperature loss. “Are you too cold?” I asked her, “I can remove myself.” It would be the easiest solution.

“Data don’t,” the tone could be called desperate. I couldn’t understand why. But then it occurred to me with a kiss I gave her that she liked me this close to her. “Stay like this.” It was almost like the dying woman was in my grasp again and I was the last connection to life she had. (loosely of course. I am an android, recall)

“I am right here,” I said hoping to soothe her trembling as it was still concerning. Human temperature could only sustain such drops in a limited capacity. I lifted her face to look at me, to study her. “Are you hurt at all?” It was still a possibility that the difference between us could have caused harm even with my efforts to ease her by releasing her as many times as she’d let me. I knew humans could do so multiple times and she deserved that. My programming wanted it for her.

“I’m all right,” she assured me but I was not certain this wasn’t placating me. I moved and kissed her and that shot a tremble through her. But this one was unique, her arms wrapped solidly around me. My lips went to find the pulse on her throat. Nothing unusal, if a bit erratic but in these situations humans could be quite fidgety and such. “Data.”

“Yes?”

“Do this again.”

Data’s Memory Bank  
Stardate 415254.2 or July 19, 2379

We had reached the orbit of Ulara shortly after the sentient crew had eaten lunch. As it stood, the Captain was to beam down to the surface with Number One, myself, and Worf. Wesley had tried to join the surface team, responded to by the Captain with a prompt “Shut up, Wesley,” like he was a child rather than an Ensign. It reminded me of old times. “Now, I don’t expect there to be trouble, but in case there is, I’m naming Mr. La Forge in command of the vessel,” he declared.

“Thank you, sir,” La Forge said, his VISOR glinting off the blue light of the planet.

“Come,” the Captain said leading Riker and Worf and me to beam down. I had noticed the Captain had left the Vulcan Laith to assume my duties. She had, interestingly, declined Renna’s offer of my seat as an acknowledgment of Laith’s superiority in this field.Renna knew little of the operations of a starship and I am sure she would say the same.

“Beam us down,” the Captain ordered.

I was not sure what I was expecting. From space Ulara had a greenish tint to the atmosphere so perhaps swampland or forests. But, I was stunned to see, it seemed like a world of many terrains. We ended up in the center of what looked to be a metropolis of some kind, but it was a shadow of what could have been. The green light of the sky reflected the decay of all kinds of materials scattered about. Buildings looked more like thousand-year-old ruins than recent places of activity. “Strange,” I said, “It appears this city was decimated.”

“But how,” the Captain wondered, “Was this the capital or just a military target destroyed by the revolutionaries?”

“Or perhaps revolutionary stronghold discovered and destroyed,” Commander Riker suggested. I had yet to see a life form and I wondered if there were any left. Certainly revolutions had mass casualties, for example, France’s in the 18th Century cost many lives at the hand of battle or the guillotine. “I’m not sure, Captain.”

“There must be some life forms we can talk to,” Worf said, “But I haven’t seen a soul.”

“Perhaps they’ve gone into hiding, sir,” I suggested to the Captain, “In which case, if you do not mind my input, I do believe perhaps Geordi’s sense of extraordinary sight might find them. I might suggest trading places with him until such time as we have located life forms or you need my services, sir.”

“Yes, I think you’re right. Enterprise,” he said touching his comm, “Beam Mr. La Forge down and Mr. Data up.”

“Yes, sir,” Geordi said and I was back on the Enterprise bridge. Laith had still not taken my seat, letting Renna occupy it. Laith rose to her feet out of respect and Renna rose too and walked over to me. Out of programming instinct I wrapped my arms around her. “Ensign Laith, you can take my seat,”

“Thank you, Lieutenant Commander,” I was doubtful Geordi heard the proclamation of thanks or if the connection had died already. I set course to move along in the orbit, unknowingly having Renna attached to my hand by my initiation. Something about the decimation I had seen hit something in my programming. Memories I assumed. And I did not approve. 

“What was down there?” Renna asked of me, sharing my seat but I was careful to not make it look obvious to Troi, Dr. Crusher, and Wesley that I wished Renna close to me. I was unsure if the Captain had told them, or if he had, 

“Desolation. Like your Atlanta,” I said putting my lips to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you're enjoying let me know!


	6. Phenomenons

Chapter 6  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.27 or evening July 19, 2379

We had not heard from the away team since Data had beamed up and it was nightfall in Ulara’s orbit now. I hoped nothing had happened. As I was getting ready to sleep in my quarters, Data beside me, his comm went off. “Data? Picard, come in.”

“I am here, sir. Have you found any life forms?” he was on standby to offer any help needed. Android or not, the quality was one of his finest and a reason I found myself so enamored. “What is needed?”

“Actually I was calling to reach Ensign Albach. I believe we might be dealing with something similar to her experience on top of this revolution.” That was genuinely shocking. What had happened in Atlanta was months and physical light-years in the past. I wasn’t a pathologist at all but perhaps my experience could aid Dr. Crusher. “Ensign Albach?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Can you tell me anything about your progression of symptoms before the end stages?”

“I remember it started with weight loss,” I recalled, “I lost twenty pounds in a month without any normal aids to do so. I ate less and less and then the fever set in. Then I’m guessing that caused the systemic failure and delusions. Does that sound like what these life forms have?”

“Uncertain. Some are too weak to even talk. But thank you for your information.”

“Of course, Captain.” The comm went silent and I was racing in my mind. How could an Earth plague travel across space and time very literally? I was not sure it even could. Historically, plagues transmitted between beings but not planets. Even in more recent history. Data’s fingers were stroking through my hair to help my worries. 

“May I help calm you?” he asked gently, lips on my forehead. “I can go fetch the water I need to maintain your temperature,” he offered and I laughed. It was so not the by-the-book Data of the bridge. But the willingness to assist was always there, and a gentleness. 

“If you want to, Data. I wouldn’t oppose it.”

“No, you misunderstand. I believe these things are determined by your desire. I am an android, my desires are dictated by programming. It’s in my programming to make sure you are happy and safe,” he said rising, initiating a kiss. “Stay here.” He left and my thoughts returned to the intergalactic traveling disease and a wish I’d paid more attention in chemistry and physics classes because perhaps history had limited helpfulness in this scenario. He knelt, his fingers dipped in the water. “So exquisite. Ready?” I nodded.

I let the warmth in easily and brought myself up to sit, to see him. His free hand rested on my leg and I put mine on top of it. The warmth came with the motion of what felt like tracing something. I curled my fingers on top of his and held his gaze. “Data.”

“Focus your eyes on me, or close them and feel,” there was a slight tickle that made me laugh rather than startled. I didn’t want to look at anything else. He kissed my foot that dangled.

Stardate 415254.3 or July 20, 2379

I still had the conversation with the Captain on my mind even as I woke up. Data had helped as he promised, ensuing a lot of laughs and my hand cupped in his face to stare into his yellow eyes, and coaxing as I called his name. His careful movements and spending a lot of the time in his arms had confirmed the situation on planet had disturbed him deeply. 

“Did you believe last night I was gone? Is that why you call for me? I am trying to understand why. Is your sight failing you?” he wondered stroking my shoulder. He was already ready for whatever the day would throw at us. “Or is it an exclamation of enjoyment? I can feel your enjoyment so fascinatingly.” The words phrased like that made me want to giggle like I was talking about this with some close girlfriend like my college roommate Janey. 

“The second, Data,” I told him as he helped me up from the bed. My oversized shirt went to my knees but my legs were kept warm by leggings. The near foot of height difference was funny when we finally stood beside each other. 

“You are quite beautiful when you do it. But you always are,” he pressed his cold lips to my own and I didn’t even shiver. His hand cradled my face. 

Making our way to the bridge I hoped that Dr. Crusher would be there to tell her about my conversation with the Captain. Luckily she was there, talking to her son. 

“Ah, Renna,” she said stepping away from Wesley, “Captain Picard told me of your conversation.”

“Is it possible for diseases to bend space and time?” I needed to know.

“I have never seen such a thing, I’m afraid.”

“Is there any record in any medical text ever published of something like this?” I knew through the history of medicine the literature was vast and detailed so surely something existed. 

“I’m searching. Databases do not have much on mutations of diseases that have mutated their transmission specifically. I’m energized by your willingness to contribute your own experiences. I might require more help from as you as the research continues.”

“Of course, Doctor.”

“You are very valued here, Renna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know about y'all but I'm so here for Data in love.


	7. Kader

Chapter 7  
First Officer Riker’s Log   
Stardate 415254.3

Finding life had taken time, but I had not expected the life forms themselves to be dying or delusional.The extreme humidity did not help either, and the lack of supplies had us rationing what was beamed down. “There’s got to be a better explanation than this revolution for this,” I had spent the night tossing and trying to explain such nothingness. I had seen nothing like it.

“Correct, Number One,” the Captain agreed, “There is more here we do not see. Buried beneath this surface. I theorize disease.”

“But what could do this kind of damage?”

“Something relatively unknown. If it were a common plague, we would have figured out how to eradicate it after a few instances. But this has only one prior known instance, I’m thinking. Atlanta. December past.”

“The plague that nearly killed Renna Albach?”

“Did,” he corrected, “The small dosage of the antidote we had beamed up, the only one I have seen, was used to bring Renna Albach back from the dead. She was only dead for moments according to Dr. Crusher but still dead. Lieutenant Commander Data saved the young woman’s life.”

“And there is no antidote left in our possession,” Geordi added, “The supply we received was the last Atlanta had, or so I remember.”

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of quickened breathing. I looked around trying to find the source, drawing my phaser in case. But I found a human at my feet to be the source of the erratic breathing. He was skinny, too skinny for his height I’d guess. “What the hell?” I couldn’t stop the question. 

“Shut up, Number One.” The Captain had already taken a knee and was trying to sound calming. “It’s all right. It’s all right. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS-Enterprise. We are here to help your people. What is your name?” I don’t know if I was expecting a response at all so getting one struck me. These people were coherent as this thing consumed them.

“I am… Lintwood Kader…”

“What has happened here, Mr. Kader? Was this an effect of the recent revolution?” I asked. I got a look from the Captain as if to remind me this man might be dying and that my question was deeper than we needed right now. I changed course, “Are you ill?”

“So cold…”

“A fever,” Geordi suggested, “A high one if he’s cold.”

“Should we beam Dr. Crusher down?” Worf asked. I wouldn’t think the Captain would take the risk. We didn’t know how this thing spread yet, so endangering lives, maybe unnecessarily, was too risky. 

“No,” he confirmed but did touch his comm, “Picard to Enterprise. We have encountered an infected man. He is delusional I think.”

“What are your orders, Captain?” Data asked. 

“I do not know, Mr. Data."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the intrigue begins...


	8. Pandemic

Chapter 8  
Data’s Memory Bank  
Stardate Unknown or December 2378

“Data, I want you to pump this antidote you gave her through her heart,” Dr. Crusher ordered, “So it can take effect faster.” I had seen the woman die and with Dr. Crusher plunging the cure into the literal heart of her being perhaps I was to reanimate her. Was it not the same as turning on the switch Lore had? Even though this I knew was something I should do.

“Will it work?”

“That is for you to decide, Data. Her life is in your hands and you need to act fast.”

I had to remind myself humans were much more fragile and could sustain broken bones from too much pressure. Through the meager gown she wore her skin had heat to it still. Rigor mortis took time to set in. I looked at the monitor to see the progress. There was none so I proceeded to the next step, putting my lips on hers.

And I suppose that revived her. A sleeping (dead) beauty. She gasped and sat up. “Renna,” Dr. Crusher used her given name softly, “Everything is all right. You’re cured.”

“You are safe,” I said and could almost feel the shift in my programming. I was loyal to Starfleet above all but now also to this young human woman. The day she died would be the day I would permanently deactivate. That much was clear.

Stardate 415254.3

Taking a seat in my chair after speaking to Dr. Crusher, Renna took her place in my lap, my arm around her. Because I was an android I had equal mastery of my hands so I could perform both of my programmed duties easily and efficiently. “Are you adequately warm?” I asked. I had heard many times the void of space was cold. Her legs looked warm but with both set of phalanges exposed I inquired. If a human were to freeze, appendages freeze first. My cool body temperature did not help this.This was a source of concern not only now but moving with her but it was the least of ways I could accidentally hurt her. And yet it was my non-human form of physical love as well as romantic love she wanted. 

“I’m all right,” it was a reassurance the last time I’d heard in a wildly different context given when I had last asked the question. 

“If you are ever cold, there are blankets about the ship. You will tell me?” I phrased the question to imitate the old Star Wars franchise of films popular on Earth in the 20th and 21st Centuries, wondering if she’d get the speech pattern reference and repeat it. 

“Yes, Data,” she said kissing my cheek. 

“Has there been any identification of what’s on the planet below?” Counselor Troi asked.

“Many terrains,” I replied, “And surprisingly, no sans-culottes or revolution at least where we were beamed. Decimation, though, that could be the result. Oh, and a pandemic.”

“Isn’t epidemic more appropriate here?” Renna asked. I smiled, the chance to educate was in the very core of the type of android I was supposed to be.

“An epidemic is a rapid increase in the number of cases of a disease in one area. A pandemic, however, indicates spreading rapidly to regions outside the point of origin for the disease. So with what this is, a pandemic is more accurate. How a disease can spread from Earth’s Atlanta to Ulara’s surface in less than eight months is quite the puzzle, indeed,” I explained. I almost expected the delicate human psyche she had to be hurt but she smiled. I pulled her closer, again an affection no one seemed to see or note.

“So the Captain, Geordi, Worf, and Will are risking their lives to find out what exactly is happening on this planet?” Counselor Troi sounded audibly worried. Putting their lives at risk for the mission was noble certainly but also was part of our duty to Starfleet. I did not wish to lose any of the crew, either, but these things came with the commission. Her concern for Commander Riker was quite similar, for a human, to mine for Renna. Human existence was so fragile in itself and losing it was too easy. Although, as humans of old might say in amazement, bringing a human back from the brink of death as I had was, what’s the word, badass?

“It appears that way,” Dr. Crusher said taking one of the empty seats, “But their mission is critical. We have no idea what this disease is or where it came from.”

“Or why,” Renna pointed out in addendum, “Why would this virus only show up in one city on Earth then unleash on a whole system?” I placed a finger on the interior of her wrist, the pulse strong. My fragile human survivor whose pulse I took frequently and listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat to confirm it and also out of fascination. Now it had quickened slightly under my much colder finger’s touch. 

“Or who’s doing this,” Wesley brought in an excellent point. 

“I’m confident the Captain and away team will have some answers soon,” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to guess who's behind all this?
> 
> Also if you know the correct corresponding stardates for 2379 tell me!


	9. Resistance

Chapter 9  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.35

“So this must be species resistant, right?” I was thinking aloud on the bridge, “I mean, I guess humans are easy to infect with diseases but what about other species. Klingons, Vulcans, and Betazoids?” I hadn’t met many species other than humans but listing off those I did know members of I figured at least one had to have different biology in some ways. 

“It is certainly android resistant,” Data told me, “but other species perhaps.”

“Perhaps there is a genetic immunity in some species,” Dr. Crusher suggested, “After all, even humans have developed certain immunities and lost some vestigial functions and organs over time,” this I remembered from some college basic science courses. Like, humans no longer had an appendix or the fact I’d never had a period in my life even after fourteen years being past considerable childbearing age.

“Betazoids do have some immunity to diseases humans don’t,” Troi offered, “Things like any of the sexually transmitted diseases cannot affect Betazoids although I understand only a few are not curable yet. We also have resistance to mutated influenza viruses.” I had never heard of any of my friends contracting any of the sexual infections since now there were preventative antibodies and other methods of protection. I had only ever heard of one story where someone was diagnosed with HIV. “But I’m worried for the away team. I don’t know Kligon immunity but human immunity is comparatively weak.”

“The main species of Ulara is the Sudirins,” Wesley said, “A peaceful people until the civil unrest started. They look like humans so I suspect that they have similar biological makeup as we do. Same vulnerability to disease.” 

“Could we possibly beam one up to study biological makeup?” This was Data. “If they are willing and the Captain agrees, of course.”

“I can ask the Captain. I’m not sure what’s going on down there exactly but maybe now with establishing context, we can study the Sudirins. Permission to contact the Captain, Lieutenant Commander Data?”

“Granted,” he said. She smiled and headed for the sick bay where she could conduct whatever research needed. Wesley took one of the empty seats. I threw my hair up into a bun to clear it from my face. “I trust the Captain will find a suitable life form for us to learn from. Perhaps there also is a more alien species there who may prove resistant.” 

I walked back to Data’s chair, my bare feet hitting the soft carpet. I still had yet to change to proper clothes, having more important things on my mind at the moment. No one said anything and maybe the fact was not on their mind either. “At least let me warm your feet,” Data said, “if humans freeze the phalanges freeze first. Wesley have one of the Ensigns near the quarters bring a blanket.” 

“Yes, Lieutenant Commander.”

Circling the green surface it was truly strange to consider how many fates hung in the balance, even the Enterprise’s. But I felt guilty almost for being safe from the disease that had killed me once and was now killing others with no hope of another cure in sight. In the grand scheme of this I should be back in Atlanta with my computers full of historical records preparing my next thesis and lunch dates with old college friends filling my tome with no knowledge of intergalactic struggle. But here I was, a typical earthling, watching my own past come for millions if not trillions.

A blanket was handed to Data by one of the operations ensigns. Wrapping me in it entirely I was surprised when he initiated a kiss on the bridge. Of course Wesley was busy looking at some readings and Troi was not even on the bridge. Junior ensigns focused on mechanical tasks. Data's lips were familiarly cold and I leaned closer as they moved on mine in the most innocently sweet way. His fingers played with a loose strand of hair. “What was that for?” I laughed, “it’s so not you.”

“It is something I am free to do now with this being common knowledge,” he said, “Although in my programming I am not encouraged to seek the eyes of whomever I am serving with such displays. But overriding such functionality is the mandate to keep you happy and safe. The day you die is the day I permanently deactivate after all,” it was said so robotically I didn’t want to hear the words and think about the meaning.

“Data stop.” I said afraid to honestly think about him lifeless. He looked at me, understood, and smiled.

“We have many, many years of time Renna. Many years to enjoy a human life together, if you’ll pardon the expression.” He gave me a smile and I knew he believed that. My idea of a normal life had shifted in such a short time but formative time. The green hue of the planet seeped through to the bridge as the planet’s light source was in our rotation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is concerned about the away team? Show of hands?


	10. Residue

Chapter 10  
Captain’s Log   
Stardate 415254.35

The afternoon brought even more of the humidity and even less life forms. It did, however, bring me a message from the Enterprise. “Sir, may I acquire permission to beam one of the life forms for medical study? Dr. Crusher is on stand by if she receives your permission, Captain.” In hindsight, had I known this was going to happen again when we saw it on Earth I would’ve suggested studying Ensign Albach. But I hadn’t known, and now knowing Data’s feelings for her I would never express the regret aloud. Data was certainly not as emotionally impulsive as Lore had been but he was protective over the young woman was unlike anything I’d seen from him.

“There are so few around, but we have found some. I’d have to ask their consent to beam aboard. But we don’t understand the transmission pattern so I’m hesitant to expose the ship as well if this is as contagious as I fear. I don’t want to lose anyone, Mr. Data,”

“Understood, sir. I do not either.”

I closed my eyes and an idea came to me, “But what if we still have some residue of the infection onboard? Not enough to be unleashed but for study it could be adequate. Get me Ensign Albach,” I opened my eyes and Number One looked at me quizzically. The comm was passed over.

“Captain?”

“Ensign, do you know if your clothes you were wearing when you were rescued are still housed onboard? Do you recall Dr. Crusher ever throwing them away?”

“I don’t know what happened to them,” she said, “All I remember was waking up in hospital dress and did not think to ask about my clothes. Why do you ask?”

“I believe we might study the residue. Some infection must remain on them. Dr. Crusher might take samples if anything is there.”

“I do think her clothes are still there, encased of course. I do not recall Dr. Crusher disposing of them after I had removed them. Perhaps she thought the same about their scientific value,” I couldn’t help but wonder if Ensign Albach knew this piece of the story. But then again Data was the least likely to be infected by any pathogen and he was very precise in his duties that getting her into uncontaminated clothes was just routine. Number One snapped his fingers as he put together my idea. It posed minimal risk to all involved, so it would be our course.

“Brilliant, Captain,” he said.

“Thank you, Number One. Enterprise, you have my orders to study the clothes. As for now we will stay on the surface to see if we can find anything more. Picard out,” I ended the connection and turned to my away team. Geordi and Worf were attending to Mr. Kader, who was still quite conscious. “Mr. Kader,” I asked him, “Is this the capital city? Is there really a revolution underway on the planet?”

“No,” he said, “This is a simple… trade outpost and manufacturing center. I do not know of any revolution. We… are so isolated here most times… news does not… reach us.” Number One opened his mouth to say something but reconsidered before he finally did speak.

“Then where is the Capital? How do we get there from here?” I gestured for him to bring down his questioning, as important as it was. If the journey was long Mr. Kader may not survive and we would be left to ourselves in square one. “How long have you been sick? Is anyone else you know sick as well?”

“Days,” he said, “I don’t even remember… when it started.”

“It’s an amnesiac,” Number One said, “Makes those infected forget when they first started showing signs. What the fuck even is it?”

“Or who would create it?” Worf said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riker with that precision F strike. Applause.


	11. Three Words From an Android

Chapter 11  
Data’s Memory Bank  
Stardate 415254.35

“So you’re telling me,” Renna was saying as we sat together and she ate, getting the food she wanted from the replicator, “That when you brought me on board to the sick bay you ripped off the dress I wore?” I suppose in other contexts it might have been seen as a sexual thing, or might have been seen as such anyway if I was not an android.

“I have the least likelihood of being infected by sentient diseases,” I reminded her, “I am an android, after all.”

“You’re the most human person I’ve ever met, Data,” I rose and everything in my programming told me to kiss her. I did so after waiting for her to swallow her food to eliminate the possibility of her choking on anything. Taking her face in my hands I watched her eyes flutter closed. I did not wish her food to be cold so I broke apart from her to let her eat. In that moment, if I had to choose between Starfleet and Renna who thought me as human as I could be it was no contest. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” it was the first time I’d said the words exactly. And what better way to do it than over a meal. Humans ate together with romantic partners all the time. Perhaps I should replicate flowers to give to her. I did not know her favorite, so I thought to ask. “What flowers may I bring you?” She laughed as she settled back into her food and I returned to sit beside her. I flipped the palm of her free hand up and began tracing the skin. “So soft,” I mused, “So warm.” She laughed and sipped the red wine. Still in her sleep clothes from last night I wondered if she was to shower just for the purpose of putting on more sleep clothes. 

After dinner, I escorted Renna to her (our?) quarters. Her hand in mine was the best feeling I had ever experienced other than bringing Renna anything she wanted. “Do androids rinse off? I’m going to,” she said.

“It’s in my programming to assist you in any way,” I said, “So my answer would be technically yes but technically no,” I hoped that was satisfactory. Moving to the sonic shower she started it and got in holding my hands. She was truly a lovely human to look at but I need not embarrass her. I stood about half a foot taller if we were both on our feet and under the water her hair darkened to a dirty blonde. “I find it amusing that humans use these to make passionate love but I do know water cannot be used as an adequate setting for such in fear of bacteria entering the body,” I said, “That’s why I ring my fingers of the water before doing such intimate things.” I smiled at her blushed face. I wondered if humans were still taught to be ashamed of basic needs their species had. I laughed and kissed her shoulder.

“And you’re good at it,” she told me. 

After her shower I dried us off and once we were in our bed I wrapped the covers around her form, spoiling her cheeks with kisses. I had no other intent then just appreciating whoever had worked on her creation She giggled, reaching for me and kissing me. “I feel like I’m in high school again,” she kissed me again.

“In high school you had people kiss your cheeks like so?” I wondered, having never been to a school and unfamiliar with the extracurricular activities. If she had been kissed by many a human boys I wondered if any experiences were still memorable for her. She sighed happily. I had no intention of taking this further unless she truly wanted to, enjoying the innocence of my lips on her cheeks and forehead. Her little giggles were satisfying. 

“Something like that, Data,” she said.

“High school must be very fascinating then.”

“Actually it sucks,” she said with an air of bursting a fantasized bubble society held over concepts like teenaged humans at school. “People are grouped up and look down on oters not in their group.” If she could accept me as not human and not hold the fact against me then she was right. High school must’ve been a place where one as kind.

“You are so beautiful,” I told her, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. Her skin was so soft and the fresh small of the soap enhanced the allure. I almost pitied every human man who could have met and been with her and as horrid as the events that brought us here were and the fact they might happen again I was glad for them in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again if someone knows the correct corresponding stardates for 2379 hit me with them!


	12. Engagement

Chapter 12  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.4 or July 20, 2379

I actually succeeded in getting dressed beyond sweats today. But I still felt less official in my street clothes while red, yellow, and blue-shirted uniforms surrounded me. In my jean shorts and a simple yellow shirt with open toe boots, I felt ridiculous. “Are you not cold? I understand space is cold and harsh so why are you in shorts?”

“Humans wear shorts in July on Earth since it’s summer and we do things like go to beaches,” I explained, missing days at the beach with Janey, Gwynn, or Lorelai sipping White Claw we’d gotten from the replicators they had on the beaches in places like Miami. Data nodded but I saw him fold a blanket under his arm to have at the ready, a very Data thing to do. Walking to the bridge with our hands linked I smiled at all the ensigns who saw us together. Now it was like we were some kind of open secret, everyone knew but never said a word but did crack smiles. I felt glad the beloved android could experience something so human as a relationship and I was glad I could give him that. 

“I see. So I was considering, when would you like me to propose to you in this relationship? What is an adequate time frame from starting a relationship to engagement? We have been together for five months, that I know.” I was genuinely taken aback by the inquiry but not at all unhappy about it. 

“Whenever you see fit, Data,” I said, giving him the decision. I mean, in all reality he had just said he loved me last night but Data was so unique who knew what his choice would be? Normally if two people got engaged at five months I’d roll my eyes and then call my friends to discuss how if none of us married we’d all move to an island. But getting engaged to my oh-so-human android was an exciting thought. He nodded as we came onto the bridge. Troi, Wesley, and Dr. Crusher were there with some of the ensigns filling in for Geordi and Worf. 

“We have hazmat suits ready for the study of Renna’s clothes,” Dr. Crusher reported to Data, “Or I suppose I do and Renna your knowledge of historical plagues may help.”

“Of course,” I agreed, “I’ll help any way I can.”

We were interrupted by the beaming in the away team. I honestly had not expected them so soon. Geordi, Worf, Riker, and the Captain looked unhurt and I was glad for it. Then I noticed in Geordi’s arms was a corpse that looked human enough. I had to assume this must’ve been someone they’d met along the way. Infected and he hadn’t made it. This was now to become our study. Data, instinctively, stepped in front of me and I latched onto his hand. “Captain, all due respect sir, I suggest we dump that corpse out into space now,” it was a voice I’d never heard from him almost angry.

“Mr. Data corpses do not transmit the infection,” Captain Picard was always so clear and level headed in crisis and I admired him greatly for it. “Geordi, Worf, Number One, and I have not experienced any symptoms. This was Mr. Lindwood Kader and he told us that he believed the infection is not airborne. Rather, it’s pathogens are released into nutrient supplies.”

“I think that whoever is doing this is more deliberate about how the pathogen is released. Airborne, to them, might seem an easy answer,” Commander Riker filled in. “Mr. Kader’s death has to have some good from it.” I noticed Troi at his side, probably relieved he was back and not infected. He wrapped a single arm around her, not wanting to break his bridge formality but acknowledging her worry for him. 

Data brought me beside him, our hands still linked. “Understood,” he said much more like himself. “Unrelated but if I may have the attention of all. I understand that the situation is uncertain,” he brought me to stand with him taking my hands in his, “And I may be an android with limited understanding of human behaviors. But I am certain I understand this,” I felt my mouth drop open and I shut it, the biggest smile replacing initial shock. “It is now my foremost programming to protect and care for Renna, if she’ll have me,” he dropped to a knee and showed me a yellow ring made out of a gem I didn’t know but it was the exact color of his eyes. “Will you?”

“Of course!” I laughed, so surprised and the happiest I’d been since leaving my old life. He smiled and kissed the finger he slid the ring on before spinning me around and kissing me, one kiss on my neck’s pulse. I only heard the reaction of our friends since I was so focused on Data and pure bliss. Clapping ensued and I heard Geordi’s ‘I knew it!’. 

“Nothing but blue skies from now on,” his references made me smile. I was alive, engaged to my human android. Blue skies indeed. “I love you, Renna,”

“I love you too, Data.”

“And tonight if you’ll allow me may I help you celebrate?” I laughed and almost hid my face feeling the blush rise.

“You can certainly celebrate with me, Data.”

The Captain had some wine brought from his personal quarters. Pouring the first glass for me he said, “This is from Chateau Picard in France,” and he handed me the glass. With all the crews glasses in hand, he said, “A toast to a bright spot in the many bleaks. We wish Data and Renna all the happiness in the galaxy. To humanity.”

“Humanity,” I said and drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one SO HERE FOR THIS?


	13. Cause

Chapter 13  
Captain’s Log  
Stardate 415254.4

The celebration was all too brief and we were back to work. Still in Ulara’s orbit, I had Mr. Worf carry the corpse to the sickbay for further study. Dr. Crusher was to immediately on examining Mr. Kader’s body for any clues about the pathogen that had infected him. I left Number One in control of the bridge as I was requested in sickbay. Ensign Albach was also requested for her insight.

“I’m so very happy for you both, Ensign,” I was telling her as we made way to sickbay. I had requested Data stay on the bridge and he had done so but I could tell he had anxieties as best he could about sending Ensign Albach into sickbay alone. He hesitated in letting her go and I understood. Having lost more people than I could count I felt I had no place to criticize. After all, this woman was to be Data’s wife. I do not believe he had cared for Spot the cat as much as he did for her and it made me yearn for something similar deep inside me. It was like you had more than one purpose and for someone like Data the concept was thrilling and galaxy shattering.

“Thank you, Captain. I do love him,” she said.

“He will treat you well. I can see he already does.”

Getting to the sickbay we suited up in case we had underestimated this pathogen. I was not in the mood to risk more lives than I already had on this mission. Dr. Crusher had her own suit on and the corpse lay on the cot. “Captain, Renna, thank you for agreeing to help.”

“Of course. Have you found anything?” I asked. 

“Not yet, sir, but I’m thinking the assumption of food or waterborne pathogen has to be right in this case. If it was in the air, you, Worf, Geordi, and Commander Riker would already be showing symptoms. But the question is, which is it? Food or water? And how?”

“I can’t remember when I got sick,” Ensign Albach said, “And I’ve tried. To be candid, the only clear memories I have of my illness is the day in the library. I had tried to go to Emory, the research hospital in Atlanta, but I was too weak to make it so I ended up in the library near there since I worked on campus anyway. Other than that my memory cuts off after having a girls’ lunch with my college friends Janey and Gwynn.” 

“Fascinating,” Dr. Crusher said, “So there’s an amnesiac component to this agent. Captain, you said there were so few survivors on the surface. Was Mr. Kader the only one you encountered?”

“Unfortunately, Doctor. He was only with us for less than half a stardate. Mr. La Forge tried to revive him with standard cardiopulmonary resuscitation to no avail. For the majority of the time I do believe there was some delirium. Does that match your experiences, Ensign?’

“Yes,” she replied, looking at the corpse through the helmet of her suit, “When Data found me I thought I was hallucinating. It was hard to separate reality from delusions on top of organ failure. When I first realized I was alive and aboard the Enterprise I thought it was a delusion.” Listening to her I realized that Data’s concern was much deeper. She very well could have died in Data’s arms for that moment she had been declared dead. 

“How could anyone create a disease this advanced?” I wondered.

“There are sciences we have yet to explore fully,” Dr. Crusher explained, “But that doesn’t rule out others discovering them first.’

“Who are you suggesting?”

“Do you believe Q to be capable of creating such a plague?” Dr. Crusher asked. I could see the confusion on Ensign Albach’s face. She had not been around long enough to know all of the Enterprise’s journeys. “Q loves causing chaos for humans.”

“Q?” Ensign Albach asked, “Who is Q?”

“Q is an entity who manifests himself to make mischief when he wants to,” Dr. Crusher said, “He views humans as puppets in a way, here to amuse him. But I think he would’ve at least beamed in to gloat about his latest joke like he has in the past but nothing.” I thought about the incident at Farpoint and Dr. Crusher had a valid point. Q would want his jokes to be open and he would revel in the misery they caused. 

“So it’s someone who wants to remain hidden,” I deduced, “Using this disease as a biological weapon. Ensign, do you have any specific examples that may fit?”

“The first atomic bombs. Hiroshima and Nagasaki, Earth, 1945?” I was thinking along the same lines. Something revolutionary that had never been done before it. I nodded in agreement. “The effects lasted for decades. Radiation in the area. Cases of blood cancers skyrocketed.” She might understand little of the galaxy as a whole, but her knowledge in her field of study rivaled Data’s on most topics. I had to admire displays of mastery. 

“Truly horrible. Who knows what this thing could do?”

“Who would want to develop a biological weapon capable of taking out entire galaxies including them?”

“I wish I knew that myself, Ensign Albach.”


	14. Celebrations

Chapter 14  
Data’s Memory Bank  
Stardate 415254.45

That night we were still in Ulara’s orbit although we had plans to leave in the morning according to the Captain. Once we had all retired to our quarters I sat with Renna on our bed. The stars sparkled some light into the room even in the bleakness of space and the fact Ulara was orbiting its night around the ship as well. I could see a star shine on Renna’s ring, worn on her left third finger. There was a tradition amongst humans to wear engagement or wedding rings on the left fourth finger because of a venous connection between hand and heart. “Data, let’s celebrate our engagement,” she said, “If you want.”

“Of course,” I said rising to take out two wine glasses and the bottle the Captain had presented me as a congratulatory gift. Of course, I did not often partake in human food or drink but celebratory reasons were more than acceptable. The white wine was considered sweet to the human palate. I would have to ask Renna her opinion on the topic. “To us,” I clinked our glasses and kissed her before she took her first sip. “Is it sweet or dry? I have been curious about the taste of certain wines in comparison to each other.” I put my glass on the nightstand and kissed her again gently, she let my hands trail the soft skin of her throat multiple times. She reached to lift her shirt but I stopped her. “Let me.”

“Okay,” she agreed, kissing me as I slid her top over her head and folded it. She had such a small chest and I marveled at watching it rise and fall as she took in air. I placed my hand over her heart to see if her system would speed up functionality at my touch. With such small breasts with not much tissue to clearly denote what was, in reality, her chest wall she mentioned disliking suckling them, which must have happened to her in high school if she had kisses on her cheeks from then. She did let me rub circles into the flesh and her breath hitched in a pleasured way and she leaned into me.

“Are you all right?” I asked, her eyes fixed on me as I trailed my hand to her other breast. Her skin was warm with pleasure and I supposed the coolness of my hands prevented her temperature from rising to fever range. Moving my hands to her stomach I smiled.

“Yes Data,” it was affirmative. I ceased my doings for the moment though, to get warm water from the replicator. “Bowl. Water. 36 degrees Celsius,” I said to the machine that gave me the bowl. I carried it to the side of the bed and placed it by my wine. She had hers in hand, sipping on it. I helped her rise and discard the remaining clothes. Picking her up she squealed like it was unexpected yet welcomed. I kissed her softly, my programmed strength not registering her weight even a gram. I could reach the water bowl from our current position and dipped my left pointer finger in then rung the water out but retaining the heat needed. “Data.”

“Ready?” she nodded and I slid into her easily, the pathway so slick. These were some of the most sensitive structures any human had so my need to be careful to not overstimulate was essential. Making motions like I did when telling Spot to come to me, I heard her gasp. It almost seemed an involuntary reaction when she reached out for my shoulder to support her in the onslaught. “Let’s sit,” I said guiding us as my fingers still swirled. Now seated on the bed I could give her my hand and her face could bury itself in my shoulder. As she came undone the first time she squeezed my hand. “Your body functions are amazing,” I said kissing her shoulder, “Worthy of a vessel so perfect.”

“Data.” The onslaught had ceased on her and I was going to slowly work her back up. As I could not experience this I wanted to watch her. Although I did risk overstimulation I was certain she could take a few more. My fingers dipped back into the water and again I retained only the heat. She was utterly soaked with love and her vulnerable bud pulsed with it as my fingers touched it so slightly. Her breathing hitched again and for a moment I thought it had ceased until my lips on her neck confirmed it had not. “Data. Data.”

“I am here,” I put my free hand on her forehead. The second release tore through her and she collapsed onto me. “Do you wish me to proceed, Renna?”

“Data. Yes.”

And so I did. I was amazed how vulnerable the human body was to my android strength. I had to treat her vessel like a vase of the most delicate material. But yet she found it so pleasurable, crying out for me even though I was right there, reassuring I was not going anywhere. Her warm body shuddered in my arms as I supported us while gently putting pressure and friction on her. When she collapsed and I withdrew I held her like I had those months ago. “I am here,” I said softly, “Not going anywhere,” I reached for the wine glass and took a sip.

She took a moment and rose to go empty her urinary tract of potential bacteria. Even though I was an android and had no bacteria of my own I found it amusing. She must have retained the habit from encounters with humans. Returning, I expressed the amusement to her. “Never thought about that,” she said, “I guess that’s why I do it. With humans, it’s just an unspoken rule that you pee after that.”

“Strange humans have not eradicated urinary tract infections,” I mused as she settled herself in my arms with her wine, “You would assume science might have done that by now.”


	15. Voyage

Chapter 15  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.5 or July 21, 2379

We set off from Ulara’s orbit about an hour after having breakfast. I’d heard we were to travel back to Earth to report on the mission as well as discuss who or what might be behind this. “Warp nine, Number One,” the Captain said, “Engage.” As we began to move faster Data secured me to him to prevent whiplash from the speed. 

“It must be nice going home,” Geordi said to me. “Where on Earth are you from? It’s a large planet after all.”

“Originally from a small town in Texas near Dallas called Tyler. But when I went to school I got into Emory, which is a research college based in Atlanta and stayed on after graduating to complete more schooling.” Geordi nodded. “I’ve also been to lots of places like California and I’ve spent a semester in Europe.”

“I’m familiar with both. Commander Riker was born in Alaska in the U.S. I was born in Somalia. Captain Picard was born in rural France.”

“Starfleet’s headquarters are in San Francisco,” he informed me, “Of course, it’s not a very well known place like New York or Los Angeles but I’ve never understood why they chose it.” I had seen pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge and I had always wanted to see it in person.

“When was Starfleet formed?” I asked. I had known about Starfleet growing up as every Earth schoolchild did but I was unfamiliar with the organization’s history. I looked at Data, knowing he’d know. He, for his part, must have been perfecting simple acts of public displays of affection by holding my hand where members of the crew would obviously notice. 

“Starfleet formed in the 2130s,” he informed me. “The Enterprise was commissioned on stardate 41025.5.” I was still confused about how stardates worked exactly and had no idea their equivalates in 24-hour Earth days. I just knew what today’s stardate was from hearing the Captain log the dates for Starfleet. “Geordi, do you believe that holding Renna’s hand on Earth will attract the assumptions from civilian humans that she and I are to be married?”

“They’ll see that as very sweet, Data,” Geordi said, “If they see the ring they’ll know.”

“Fascinating. I cannot wait to display that,” he said, kissing my cheek like he was experimenting with the reaction of the crew. “There must be some fantastically beautiful places on Earth to have the wedding. Perhaps Italy with its mountains and waters. Perhaps on one of the beaches in the Caribbean.”

“Wherever it is, it’ll be fantastic,” Geordi said. He was such a caring friend to Data and I loved him all the more for it. He saw the innocent humanity the lovable android had and treated him with honest human friendship. It made me miss late nights drinking wine with Janey and Gwynn in our apartment, laughing about life. I would have to send them invitations, if they were still alive, I realized with a pang of sadness. I had no idea if they had gotten away after I got sick. I hoped for that more than I had ever hoped for anything in my life. The thought of not having my best friends by my side as I married was one I couldn’t fathom. 

“Your thoughts dwell on your Earth friends,” Troi observed to me, “If they aren’t still alive we will be there for you. Us and your family. You’re a valued friend to all here, and not just because you’re with Data.”

“Thank you.”

“Estimated time of arrival at Earth?” the Captain asked Data, eager to recenter group focus on the mission at hand. The Captain’s goal-oriented nature was inspiring and something I thought everyone should strive for, although I knew no human more level headed. 

“Ten hours, sir,” Data said, “We should be there by 2100 hours standard time.” I smiled thinking about Atlanta’s lights as the night took the city. I wondered if San Francisco’s lights could rival the feeling of happiness watching Atlanta’s lights from the balcony of my old apartment. On a hot summer night even more so. 

“Excellent. I’ve been assured our accommodations will be ready by our arrival.”


	16. Headquarters

Chapter 16  
Data’s Memory Banks  
Stardate 415254.55

Renna had changed her outfit to a dress to reflect patterns like stars on it, her hair atop her head in a twist and clicky shoes on her feet. She had never been to headquarters before and I found her need to look professional amusing. I held her hand as we entered headquarters. It was enthralling to observe her reactions to being on proper gravity after so long. “You look very beautiful,” I complimented, thinking that female humans loved to hear that. And it was no lie, she did. 

“Thanks,” she squeezed my hand and the smile reacher her eyes. Entering headquarters, there was still much activity inside. Humans, Vulcans, and other species went about their work with little notice of the one woman not in uniform like the rest of us. A twitch in my programming could be considered pride in the fact that out of all the officers here she had chosen me, accepted my artificial hand.

“Love you,” I said to her, shortening the phrase since it would be redundant to use the I here. She squeezed my hand, affirming she approved of my saying the words in a public place. I would have to log that.

“Love you too.”

Getting to the main office of Starfleet headquarters we found Admiral Murrow. A middle-aged human who looked quite ordinary, in a pleasant way, he received us with a smile. “Jean-Luc,” he said standing and coming to shake the Captain’s hand. “Truly terrible news of the situation on Ulara, And the survivor you picked up?”

The Captain motioned to my fiancee (was that not the term for betrothed humans?), “This is acting ensign Renna Albach. She was rescued from this disease’s devastation in Atlanta. She is studied in matters of public human history.” Renna let go of my hand to shake Admiral Murrow’s.

“The outbreak in Atlanta, is that right? Do you know of any other survivors?”

“No, sir. There was overcrowding at all the hospitals and not enough of the antidote the CDC had manufactured. I’m not sure what the compound was, but it worked on me. I have friends and colleagues who could be dead for all I know,” she swallowed a sound that could’ve come out as a sob. “The crew of the Enterprise saved my life and for that I’m grateful to Starfleet.” 

“And we are grateful that you are alive, despite what you must’ve gone through,” Admira Murrow said, “Do you plan on returning to Atlanta or wherever you’re from? Is your family still alive?”

“She is to remain with us,” the Captain said, “Her knowledge is of value even though she lacks proper Academy training. And she is to marry Mr. Data.”

“Congratulations to you both. I do hope Starfleet receives an announcement of the wedding. The marriage of a Soong android is a historic first.”

“Thank you, sir,” I said.

“Unfortunately, Jean-Luc my friend, we’ve received reports of a third outbreak. There have been reported cases on Chatania V.”

“In Neutral Space on the border of Romulan territory?”

“Yes,” I instinctively reached for Renna’s hand and took a slight step in front of her. Unsure if this was programmed or learned from watching Commander Riker do this for Counselor Troi on occasions of danger. 

“Shit,” Commander Riker mumbled, understanding well that this mission could dig us into other unrelated and deeper holes than an intergalactic super plague.

“Pardon the interruption, sir, but who are the Romulans exactly?” Renna inquired.

“A sect of the Vulcan race who have been at odds with us for some time, Miss Albach. The Romulans do not agree with Federation views that all life is sacred and deserves protection. You might be familiar with examples of similar groups in human history.”

“We will leave in the morning, Admiral,” the Captain said.

“Thank you, Jean-Luc. You truly are one of the greatest captains to have come out of Starfleet.”


	17. Display

Chapter 17  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.6 or July 22, 2379

“Mr. La Forge set course for Chatania V at warp six,” the Captain said.

“Aye, sir. Warp six. Setting the course.”

“Engage.”

Leaving Earth in a state I could actually appreciate the takeoff was strange. It felt like I was going to Atlanta from Texas and unlike I was leaving the planet that was my home. Seeing the mix of blue, green, and white of the planet was nothing short of breathtaking looking down. “Where on Earth would you find acceptable for our wedding?” Data asked. “And I heard humans go on honeymoons after being married. Is that something we need to do?”

“Honeymoons are like a vacation, Data. My parents went to Europe for a month for theirs,” I filled in the gaps. He nodded like he was saving that to his databases.

“And what would your parents think of you marrying an android?” he wondered.

“My dad always said as long as whoever I marry loves me then I would have chosen well,” I said kissing his cold cheek, “So I think he’d approve.”

“You two make me wish I could see this properly,” Geordi said and I smiled gratefully. I heard the lift door to the bridge open. I turned and smiled at Troi who had come to join us on the bridge. She took a seat next to Riker. 

“Captain, permission to go eat in Ten Forward,” I said, realizing I hadn’t had anything today. Months later, I was still trying to gain back the weight I had lost over the disease’s course. Data was fascinated by human weight fluctuation and how things like illness could take so much weight off a person so he would log differences I told him.

“Of course, ensign,” the Captain said and I got up with Data on my heels. Taking my hand he led me into the turbo lift. We were the only ones inside and I watched the white lights absentmindedly. Data picked me up off my feet and I laughed, his golden yellow eyes almost having a sparkle in them.

“What was that?” I laughed.

“I am trying to understand these human displays of affection to understand how human engagement goes,” he stated, “And how you particularly respond to these displays.” The lift doors opened into the darkened Ten Forward. Various junior officers were sat around the tables and in the bar area. Guinan was behind the bar talking to one of the junior security officers. “Strange,” Data said, “Not many have taken notice of this display,” he had not put me down and I figured I’ll just indulge his curiosity.

“To avoid embarrassing others,” I explained.

“Huh. Makes sense. Anyway, may I get you a drink, dear?” he said walking towards one of the replicators in the room. I thought.

“Iced tea and some spaghetti bolognese sound appropriate.”

“Excellent choice.”

I finally convinced Data to set me down so I could sit across from him and eat my food. I did indulge his request to hold my hand while I ate, his cold fingers drawing little patterns over my skin just like he would in other situations. “The majority of humans are still right-handed,” I told him as he was studying my left hand that was in his. 

“Fascinating. And would you say you knew anyone who prefers their left hand if most humans are more proficient with their right?” he asked as I took a bite. I swallowed and thought.

“Gwynn, my friend from school and roommate, was left-handed. Although she did do some things right-handed like hold her forks,” I remembered since she, Janey, and I ate dinner together almost every night in the apartment. It was like we were a normal nuclear family of three twenty-something girls trying to make lives for themselves. We’d exchange stories about the day and sip on wines. Janey and I loved teasing Gwynn often about the boys she’d like from week to week. 

“Your time with them seems fondly remembered, ordinary for humans,” he said, “Would that be something to do with me? Drink wine and discuss goings-on? Share secrets?

“I’d love to Data.”


	18. Empires

Chapter 18  
Captain’s Log  
Stardate 415254.65

Data and Ensign Albach came back onto the bridge about two hours into the journey. He was carrying her in both his arms and I wondered if Ensign Albach was embarrassed of the fact. But, as emotionless as Data proclaimed to be none of us wanted to shatter his deeply tender heart even though he claimed it didn’t exist. I’d expect Ensign Albach felt the same. “Sir,” Number One said, “I know I should’ve expressed this before we left. But do we really believe it wise to travel into the Neutral Zone border? I’ve suspected the Romulans would have the motive and means to engineer a super plague and unleash it on Federation planets.”

”You read my mind, Number One. But I’m afraid we have little choice. Starfleet has a duty to solve this mystery and prevent more losses. But if there is a way to end this without a fight, I will commit to pursuing it.”

“I agree, sir.”

“The Starfleet officials are more worried than they let on,” Counselor Troi added, “They fear the worst if this threat is unmanaged.”

“Understood.”

“But I will agree this mission poses more challenges than anticipated I feel.”

“That would be a fair assessment, sir,” Data agreed, “After the destruction of Romulus the Romulan Empire has been left reeling. With no official headquarters they feel as if the destruction of the planet constituted an act of war committed by the Federation,” this explanation of events I assumed was for Ensign Albach. I doubted her public history knowledge was inclusive of the entire galaxy rather than just Earth’s place in it.

“So they’re motivated by revenge,” she said.

“Essentially.”

“Was Romulus destroyed in a battle with the Romulans?” So my assessment was correct. Of course, it was not to her fault. I’m certain her education was quite superior for a normal civilian Earthling who, in terms, had limited interaction with the known galaxy beyond university life.

“By a supernova,” I said, “But the Romulans believe that the supernova was a cover for a Starfleet and Federation plot to destroy their Empire. Right place, right time if you will. Ever since the Romulan Empire has scattered itself in their territory I’m certain plotting revenge.”

“And this plague could be step one of that plan,” Number One realized where I was leading, “Earth would be an obvious target because there are multiple very populated locations waiting to be targets.”

“And with no known antidote the Romulans knew about, civilian cities would be a perfect target,” Dr. Crusher added, “Attacking the Federation and Starfleet directly wouldn’t send as powerful of a message.” 

“This is very, very, bad,” Mr. Worf assessed. “Humans are more vulnerable than Klingons but Klingons are not immune to all human illnesses.”

“I think that is the understatement of the century,” I said and I kicked myself for not putting these pieces together before now. It made sense more than anything I had ever considered to be causing this. 

“Do you think this is a trap, sir?” Mr. La Forge asked.

“I wouldn’t rule out the possibility,” I said, “At this juncture, I wouldn’t rule anything out.”


	19. Date

Chapter 19  
Data’s Memory Bank  
Stardate 415254.65

Returning to our quarters after evening duties, Renna poured herself some of the wine from the Chateau Picard bottle. Having changed into clothes more suited for sleep, made of softer fabrics, she tied her hair up. 

She sat in one of the chairs, sitting on one of her feet like so. I had observed she enjoyed sitting like that even though I assumed it would cause a sensation of paresthesia. “I’ve always done it and Zeena picked it up too.” I’d logged that Zeena was Renna’s sister months ago. She was an older human than Renna by two years. Zeena Albach lived in the city called Houston with her human husband Easton. They had been married for almost a year. 

“Are Zeena and Easton planning on procreating human children?” I asked, assuming this might be a topic of discussion at these wine nights. Renna sipped her wine before answering. 

“Maybe, I think they’re talking about it. They just got done moving when I talked to her last.”

“Ah. And are these topics ones talked about at wine nights?” I inquired.

“Exactly. And we’ll share memories or funny stories and things like that,” she said as I came over and stood by her chair. Lifting her face in my hands I kissed her. She enjoyed these gentle displays of affection and it was in my programming to please her. She did not jump at my colder lips and her eyes fluttered closed. I figured to follow suit. 

“I find it very interesting that humans close their eyes when they exchange kisses,” I said, now dropping to my knees and taking her hands in mine. “The visual cortex is trained to not interfere with the emotional experience,” I noted, “And you also seem to close your eyes to not interfere with sensory reactions when I make love to you.”

“Data!” she sounded amused at the phrasing and I wondered why.

“Yes? Did I say something unsatisfactory?”

“No,” she laughed, “It’s just funny to humans saying things like that. I guess it’s just a sign of immaturity on our part, females especially.” I nodded but still was lost. It was human instinct to seek physical intimacy so why was that embarrassing? I thought Renna’s reactions during such times were beautiful, just like her desire to be loved delicately. I hoped that desire did not come out of past pain but was rather a personal preference of hers. Her calls for me were the most interesting and set something off in my programming to be reassuring that I would never leave.

“Intriguing. Well, if it consoles you I do not think you have anything to be ashamed of.”

“Thanks,” she said with a hint of blush to her cheeks. She sipped her wine, slipping a hand from mine to reach her glass. The white wine left no trace on her lips like a red wine would. I enjoyed the silence, it wasn’t at all awkward and needed to be filled. It was a perfect period of observing her and thinking that I could not imagine if she had been saved by someone else like Wesley or one of the junior officers. She and I were worlds apart, not quite in a literal sense but more a figurative one, but our paths were brought together by the universe. I had never felt this strongly in my recorded memory banks that I could recall. 

Bringing her from the chair into my arms on the floor she laughed, confirming she enjoyed my surprising her. If once we got to Chatania V and an away team needed assembling I would request to stay on the bridge. It was not to her fault that she was raised on Earth and had not received Starfleet defense training if it came to a more physical show of force between us and the Romulans. “I love you, Renna Chava,” her middle name was not one I used often but I suspected it enhanced my declarations.

“You are too good for humanity, Data. I love you.”


	20. Approach

Chapter 20  
Renna Albach’s Log  
415254.7 or July 23, 2379

It felt strangely official to receive my own comm for, as the Captain put it, security measures. And, let's face some indisputable facts here: one, I had never been trained by Starfleet so, therefore, two: that put me in a position as the pawn on this board. Human self-defense methods could mean nothing against Romulans for all I knew. So, I accepted the gesture as one of genuine concern on top of the logic behind it. “You’re official now,” Geordi said as I pinned it on, his gold banded VISOR glinting slightly in the ship's light.

“No,” I said taking a moment to laugh at my own expense, “I’m more like the Earthling mascot.”

“Every team needs a mascot,” Riker joked winking.

“And honestly is there one more fitting for a ship known for its diplomatic prowess than a public historian who doesn’t know anything about the galaxy beyond her?” I liked the banter, it reminded my of my dad’s own sense of humor. Not taking yourself too seriously in a galaxy full of things so much bigger than you. 

“How long until we reach the Neutral Zone, Mr. Data?” the Captain asked.

“We are fast approaching. Perhaps in the next five minutes,” he replied looking at his computer systems. His free arm squeezed my back as if to assure me that whatever was ahead he would keep me safe and I appreciated it. The Data I knew and loved would give his life for anyone on this vessel.

“We could be potentially walking into a catastrophic event,” the Captain warned, “Everyone must be prepared for all plausible situations.” Everyone, including me, nodded. If there really was something so disastrous out there on this planet or even in surrounding space everyone had to step up. My game had to step up by miles. 

“Entering orbit,” Geordi said.

“Let’s see what the Romulans’ve got,” Riker said, like he wasn’t going to be shocked by anything. Troi looked at him as if to warn him to not let overconfidence take him. As the red surfaced planet came into view Data’s grip around me tightened as if he knew that my assessment of my own position on this board was right. But make no mistakes, they wouldn’t get me so easily. If it came to it, I was good at thinking on my feet. 

“Do not be afraid,” Data whispered, cold lips at my ear, and there absolutely was emotion there. Fierce emotion. I’d never imagined Data taking a life but I had heard stories of his long deactivated brother, Lore, who had killed and thrilled in the emotions of the act. Power. Rage. I knew them well myself, in less extreme circumstances. I realized at this moment that Data was capable of that exact same maniacal display of emotion if I was concerned. 

“Captain, I think we should prepare an away team,” Riker’s words brought me back. 

“Make it so, Number One.”

“Geordi, Worf, Deanna, and I will go beam down and see what’s there,” Riker decided. “If there is anything, I have a bad feeling about this.”

“We all do. If I must beam down at any point, you have the bridge, Mr. Data,” the Captain instructed, “And Ensign Albach I trust you’ll keep your wits about you,” he said tossing me a phaser with a slight smile. I cracked a smile, it was the only thing he could come up with here but it wasn’t a degrading statement. It was a reminder that I was not in Kansas anymore, as the old saying went. 

“Away team, when the chance arises, set phasers to stun.”

“Yes, Captain,” this came from Riker, Geordi, Worf, and Troi.”


	21. 1918

Chapter 21  
Data’s Memory Banks  
Stardate 415254.7

The away team made way to the transportation room, and I accompanied them with Renna. The Captain had the bridge and we were fully in orbit around the planet. “You sure you can handle that phaser?” Commander Riker teased Renna with an air of, what’s the human phrase, busting her chops?

“I’ve shot guns before,” she reminded him, “I am from Texas, after all, Commander.” A playful smile hinted on her face. I knew that Texas had a somewhat stereotypical image that retained even today where all residents hunted animals for sport and were versed in firearms. Commander Riker seemed to approve of her answer.

“I think she can handle herself,” Geordi seconded, “I mean if you survive a super plague that’s got to get you some points with the universe.”

“Thanks, Geordi.”

“Lieutenant Commander Data,” my comm badge went off with the Captain’s voice, “Halt the away team and everyone report to the bridge.” The urgency was not a good indicator. 

“Yes, sir.” I took Renna’s hand and we proceeded to the turbolift with our colleagues. If the mission to the surface was canceled this abruptly I knew that meant things were worse than we could’ve imagined. My grip on Renna’s hand tightened and I felt a sense, almost like I was Lore and not myself, of something I could not name. Perhaps an overwhelming need to protect my future wife. Male humans felt that, correct? 

“I want to set up two separate away teams,” the Captain said as we came on the bridge. “One on the surface and one in the holodeck for research purposes. I want to launch both missions simultaneously. I will remain on the bridge with junior officers but need a second away team.”

“Data and I’ll go,” Renna volunteered, not seeming to care what the assignment was. There was an incredible will to assist in any way she could. “Where were you thinking, Captain? If you’re researching the effects of historical plagues may I suggest Chicago 1918 or Europe around 1348.”

“I leave that to you for consultation. Which, in your opinion would prove closest to what you lived through in Atlanta, ensign?”

“1918 I’d say, although the technology of the time is vastly outdated. But the impact and devastation is quite similar in many ways I’d estimate. To protect myself, I’ll have Dr. Crusher outfit me with a hazmat suit before going.”

“Shall I dress as one did at the time?” inquired of the Captain, “Two advanced hazmat suits might be strange for them to see. Hazmat suits were not in use until around 20 years after the end of the Spanish Influenza epidemic.”

“Yes that would be best. Ensign Albach needs the convenience of modern technology for protection.”

“I agree, sir.”

“Make it so, Ensign Albach and Mr. Data. Away team one hold position until she and Mr. Data are at the doors of the holodeck.” The Captain awarded Renna with a smile before we exited to make our preparations, heading to sickbay. Renna must have detected something on my face because she reached up and touched my cheek.

“You’re worried.”

“I am an android. I cannot worry per se,” I corrected.

“But you do, Data. I know you do and I love you all the more for it,” she said. I was pleased she was not angry for my explanation of programming but found it endearing to her. “I’ll give you discretion of any situation you feel we need to return while in the holodeck,” she compromised as if placating. I nodded. 

And maybe she was right. Maybe that was my humanit


	22. Carlyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I write about a super plague in the wake of COVID-19. Anyway, if you catch the Twilight references in this chapter, I just had to.

Chapter 22  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.7 or either July 23, 2379, or c. 1918 on holodeck 

With Chicago’s daylight in front of us, there was death in the air, you could just feel it. I couldn’t explain what or how but things felt wrong. Off. Like the threat was stalking your every step but clever enough to not be seen. I thought it was sickly ironic that on this day, in particular, the sun reflected off everything from the streets to Data’s hat. There were people around, but unlike Atlanta, there wasn’t an obvious air of death coming from them. More like caution. 

“This feels like a dream,” I said as we walked the street, “Or like stepping into a research project I’ve done. This epidemic was one of the deadliest to strike humanity. They still can’t even correctly estimate the number of deaths.”

“My memory banks state anywhere from 40 to 100 million confirmed deaths,’” he said. 

“And imagine. If these Romulans do have a super plague wipe out the galaxy then this will look like child’s play.”

“Child’s play?”

“Amateur. Messy. Sloppy. Unperfected,” I clarified. People on the streets did glance at me with my golden suit but I’d imagine it was the helmet that was the main cause of the stares. The suit itself was not as noticeable, much like the Starfleet uniforms themselves but the helmet was definitely not of the time. Nor was the phaser on my belt, for what that was worth.

One of the buildings we stood in front of looked like an old hospital I’d imagined from reading on them. Minimal architecture and little to no clues this was a place for the sick. Our answers lay inside the walls. And upon entering I was profoundly thrown the strongest sense of deja vu I had ever experienced. The sick lying on cots and not nearly enough doctors to care for the influx. Coughing sounds echoed throughout every inch of the place. If there was hell at all, it had to be here. 

“Get behind me,” Data said, perhaps without processing the words and them coming out of instinct. Even male androids must have that sense of being the protector programmed into them if their creators were human-like Noonian Soong had been. I did, my hand starting to go for my phaser but it was foolish. You couldn’t shoot a disease long extent. I noticed one of the white coats came up to us. 

A male doctor, wearing a simple surgical mask. He had on a white coat much like Dr. Crusher’ blue but the trademark that gave away his role here was the exhaustion on his face. He wasn’t much older than me but for the wear of lines in his face from every angle.

“Sir?” Data almost sounded like he was talking to the Captain.

"Who are you, son?”

“I am Edward Spiner,” he said as he created this past human identity for himself like he’d done it many times before, “This is Ruth,” I nodded from within my helmet going along with it and wondering just how Data was going to explain the suit away if it came up. “We’ve come seeking answers.”

“Well son, as much as I’d like to help you and your strangely dressed lady, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Have you not noticed there’s a flu killing people?” Data thought about his answer but I decided to jump in.

“Yes, we have. That’s why we’re here. We’re research scientists trying to understand the epidemiology of this flu.”

“I see. From what institution?”

“The Mayo Clinic,” I’d heard tales of famed discoveries there that had transformed medical research in the 19th, 20th, and 21st Centuries. Surely this doctor knew of the place. He nodded, proving my theory.

“In that case follow me. I’m Dr. Carlyle.”


	23. Bombshell

Chapter 23  
Data’s Memory Banks  
Stardate 415254.7 or c. 1918 on holodeck

These hospitals were surprisingly primitive despite the years in the past. I saw no machine equipment that was familiar to me in any other way than knowing what they were because of programming. The iron beds looked uncomfortable and small. Also, might I say, the cleanliness compared to the sickbay aboard the starship was what Dr, Crusher would deem nonexistent. 

I found myself in some state of gladness for Renna’s yellow suit that protected her from the rampant infection in the air. I figured that once we returned to the main ship I would be able to hold her safer than any protective suit but I digress. If I had ever thought I was as alike to Lore as he once claimed that thought could have proved him right. Although his motives were certainly darker than wanting to keep loved ones safe, they were nonetheless carried out with fierce and almost basic needs. 

“So this research you two are doing for the Mayo Clinic,” Dr. Carlyle was saying, “How may I assist you?”

“How long has it been like this?” Renna asked.

“Since the new year. With the war still going on the hospital is already crowded from war wounds and this epidemic has left no room for the many needing care,” his voice had an air of sadness that any good doctor might when considering there was no way to help all in need in situations the demand outweighed the supply. 

“And how long is the incubation period, would you say?” I asked, curious. I did not even know Renna’s full incubation period since I had only seen her on her death day. Human diseases were a thing of the past in our reality for most intents and purposes and as such not much information was passed down of them from people involved in outbreaks. I would find Dr. Carlyle’s assessment of the utmost interest. 

“We seem to believe not very, but have no data on it,” he responded. “Say, son, how did your girl acquire such a fancy… I have no idea what to call that, actually.” I was now in an interesting position. This man was willing to help, but would his reaction to the truth hinder that ability or willingness? Gas masks of this era certainly looked dissimilar from the helmet over Renna’s head with a glass in front of her face and a mouthpiece to speak into. The panel of controls on her arms also beeped along with her heart and displayed her vitals.

More coughing sounds consumed my ears as I considered. At the very least, the simulation would end and the good Dr. Carlyle would once again be a memory. “We are actually coming from far in the future,” Renna said watching that sink in on his face, “I’m Renna and this is my android fiance Data. I’m sorry for the deception but we do need your help, Dr. Carlyle.”

Silence for a split second. Regaining the learned professional composure he spoke:

“Forgive me, Miss Renna,” he said taken aback by the revelation, “But how are you here? And you’re telling me your Data fella here is a… robot?”

“That is correct, sir,” I affirmed.I would be amused by the look on his face that a human and an android could find companionship and love together. He knew nothing of the complexities of Dr. Soong’s work and perhaps I still had more to learn myself. 

“How far in the future?”

“Hundreds of years, Dr. Carlyle. 2379 to be exact,” she said. I thought that date had finished the poor man but he stood firm in his shock. 

“How in the world…”

“Advanced technology,” she said. “And he’s an android but just as sentient as you or me. We came because there’s a plague, much like here, that is threatening the galaxy. We don’t know much and we hoped to find historical answers we could use.”


	24. Similarities

Chapter 24  
Dr. John Carlyle  
C. 1918, Chicago’s Mercy Hospital

“Anything I can do to help the future of mankind,” I said and added, “and androids.” The addition brought a smile to my lips. “Come. If I’m to help you, we need to go to my office.”

The robot fella Data sure struck me as a man as he held the hand of Miss Renna even though I’m sure her fancy suit could protect her just as well. I imagined robots were protected against human disease, so Mr. Data’s ease in being here should have in theory tipped me off sooner. I did find myself wondering as to how Mr. Data and Miss Renna had found interspecies love and, at least medically, that love would be expressed physically. I’m certain no children could come from their union in a biological sense but there had to be a way for android and wife to connect. 

Reaching my office on one of the floors free of the sick, I invited them in. “Please, sit. I assure you Mr. Data, your lady is more than safe from the infection away from the overflow ward.”

Miss Renna did not remove her helmet and I was fascinated and envious all the same of the technology in her suit. It did not seem terribly bulky from the outside and she had no mobility issues I’d seen. “That was the overflow ward?” Miss Renna’s voice could’ve been the vocal intonation of a jaw drop.

“Yes. We are severely understaffed and more sick find their way here daily. We have started having to turn away people. Is that how this virus is?”

“Worse. But the effect is similar. I myself died from the disease that broke out in Atlanta,” Miss Renna said. The first word she’d said all day that didn’t confuse the hell out of me was Atlanta. Did the country still look the same in their days? Or was it disbanded but otherwise untouched? “The disease that killed me, temporarily.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.” It was a gross understatement of things I did not understand.

“Renna was technically deceased a moment, sir,” Mr. Data clarified like he was reciting a definition to me, “The last of any known cure to this virus was transported aboard our starship, the USS Enterprise, by Centers for Disease Control officials before we found her. So, Dr. Crusher and I used it to revive her.”

My God. “Are you well? Now that is?”

“I’ve felt fine ever since I was revived.”

“And you believe that by studying my period in history that you can find some secrets of your own?”

“Precisely, sir,” Mr. Data responded.

“I see. Well, I can offer my personal notes kept for research or posterity purposes,” I dug into my desk drawer, head still spinning figuratively. “I’m sure there has to be a starting point,” I pulled the file and slid the clipped papers across the desk to my new futuristic allies.


	25. Functionality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway point woo!

Chapter 25  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.75 or July 23, 2379

“Data.”

I reached around his neck with my arms and laughed. His android strength was evident as he held me up never needing a break. My back was against the wall in our quarters and the shades pulled. Of course, it wasn’t completely dark, he had plenty of lights turned on dimly. 

We had been back from 1918 not long and I could tell he reveled in being back in our own time. Having not redressed once out of the suit he took me in his arms and that was how we were here now. I was boiling from the heat in my own body that his coolness was welcomed.

“It’s all right,” he assured softly, a kiss on my throat. Maybe said more to himself than me, the gold eyes had just now blazed with the deepest emotion. The concern they’d carried in 1918 although he would simply argue that was how his eyes were programmed. With so much death around there if I were an android and my human fiancée had died in my arms in a similar way I’d be concerned too. My blonde hair fell on his face slightly as I was held at his eye level. “So functional,” he said as he hit a spot I knew I had but only he’d managed to find. I buried my face into his shoulder.

“Data,” I needed him to stay where he was forever and the friction intensified the heat in my body. I wondered just how Dr. Soong had managed to create such a sentient being out of mechanical parts. It was the most real series of encounters I’d had in my life. His lips took mine. “More.”

A small smile lit up his face, I could almost feel it. 

“Is this satisfactory? Look at me, Renna,” He asked gently but must’ve guessed the answer for himself with the fact the only thing I could say coherently was his name. His motions were calculated to precisely the deep love I knew he had. He brought my face to look at him. 

“Yes.”

“I cannot lose you,” he said kissing my shoulder. With that declaration came more friction. I don’t know why but that statement finished me. I felt my head fall on him. “I do hope that was something you would consider doing again,” he said.

“Standing against the wall? In your case at least. Sure, it’s very,” I paused trying to come up with something that made sense, “Sexy. What’s it feel like for you?”

“I know there is something there. I think I would refer to it as love if my programming had an equivalent name for it,” he said and I grinned. I knew Dr. Soong had put some humanity into his ‘son.’ Although, as you know, there is not any physical reactive fluids to show such things like there is with you.”

“Data!” I guess it was just human nature to not be able to take such technical terms and be serious about them for most people.

Did you not enjoy it?”

“Data, I loved it,” I assured him, kissing his cheek. I almost went to get down and then remembered foolishly I didn’t have to. “I need to breathe first,” I responded but wished that wasn’t the case. 

“That would be preferable,” he said, “your pulmonary rhythms are much faster when you are in situations when arousal is present. I think it incredible the human form can achieve it,” I stifled a reactionary laugh and put my face in his shoulder. His hands stroked through my hair. “If you l find it acceptable would my lips be too cold to bring you to that edge again?”

“Data!” I giggled like I was a child again and Zeena was telling me the story about some boy she’d found cute, which at the time I probably found both funny and gross.

“Do you wish to discontinue?”

“Not at all,” I said. I let air fill my lungs as he wove his fingers through my hair. Bringing us to our bed he set me down and took the position in front of me. The golden eyes glinted with a hint of perhaps mischief but the hands were nothing but loving sd they laid me back. Cold lips, so gentle, touched that spot in me and I sighed. They paused for a moment before making the decision to avoid a direct hit and go for surrounding areas. “Data! Yes!”

“Renna, my beloved, let me show you exactly what Dr. Soong uploaded into my memory banks on human pleasuring,” he came up briefly and kissed the skin of one of my feet. “Given your responses thusly, you will approve I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes try and convince me that Data has no emotion. I'll wait.


	26. Notes

Chapter 26  
Stardate 415254.8  
Data’s Memory Banks

The next morning the Captain requested a report from Renna and me. The away team was still down on the surface and in contact with us. “And how did your mission proceed?” the Captain asked as we made way onto the bridge. Renna had put on a black dress that had sleeves but these sleeves had certain parts of the arms missing, her hair tied back in segments. Her comm badge rested slightly above what was the right ventricle of her heart. “Have you made contact with anyone in the simulation of 1918?”

“Yes,” she said, “We have the personal notes of Dr. John Carlyle who worked at Mercy Hospital. These files date some of the crisis and cases he treated personally. Upon further research in the computer’s records, Dr. Carlyle remained in Chicago throughout the course of the epidemic. He died in 1970 at the age of 79.”

I handed the file folder, a tangible light object made of a thicker paper like books. The Captain took it and flipped through like he was reading a book seeming like he could have performed well when paper books were still quite in use. “These cases are from one hospital alone? There are nearly two hundred in this file I’d estimate from its thickness.”

“That’s not even close to them all, sir,” I said.

“How many would you suspect there are documented in notes like these, Mr. Data?”

“Could be hundreds,” I said processing the idea, “Dr. Carlyle said the facility was ill equipped to treat all who came. Many newly infected came for help daily but were turned away due to overcapacity and a lack of physicians. Also, may I mention the sterilization technique of the time was minimal if present at all.”

“Did this doctor suspect anything of you?”

“Yes sir, but we thought it wise to tell portions of the truth rather than lie and risk the mission further,” I said, “Renna’s suit did not exactly go unnoticed by our human doctor friend. When he heard, he did seem quite taken aback but understandably so under the circumstances, although I do assume in his profession one cannot be shocked by something for too long if they are to avoid compromising professionalism. Do you wish us to return? ”

“Not yet, but yes. Our surface away team has made their way into the capital city. Romulan vessels are not far from our current location so I need people on the bridge.”

“Who’s down on the surface?” Renna asked, still standing as I took my seat. Wesley was in Geordi’s chair. 

“Counselor Troi, Commander Riker, and Lieutenant Worf. I would’ve gone but…” Wesley had started but the Captain shot a warning look. 

“Shut up Wesley,” the Captain barked. Activating his comm, he said, “Enterprise to away team. Come in Number One.”

“Everyone is dead here, Captain,” Commander Riker’s voice rang into the bridge, “I don’t think this was an accident.”

“What are you suggesting, Number One?”

“Whoever is behind this, Romulan or otherwise, knew we were coming. And so they killed everyone.”


	27. Autopsy

Chapter 27  
Chicago, C. 1918  
Dr. John Carlyle

Mr. Data the android and Miss Renna had found me again in the maze of shrapnel and disease. I was still amazed by his species’ (if that was correct terminology) resistance to the air of sickness. He strode through the halls like the was Christ walking through this valley of death. Miss Renna was beside him, her suit almost reflective in the bright lights. “Good to see you again, my futuristic friends,” I could greet them freely once we were away from prying ears or eyes.

“Thank you for making time for us, Doctor,” Mr. Data said. His hand I shook was degrees colder than my own but felt unexpectedly human. There was skin but under it was wires rather than veins and muscles and bones. I took Miss Renna’s gloved hand in mine and kissed the material that covered it. 

“Of course. Anything I can contribute, son. And have you found the records I gave you helpful?” I asked, closing the door to my office. The sunlight of the Chicago I knew let into the room. Sitting in the chairs in front of my desk, they were an interesting specimen together. It gave me hope in this darkness there was indeed a future where anything was possible. 

“We passed your findings to our captain and he’s examining it,” Mr. Data said.

“Your ship?”

“Yes sir, a starship traveling throughout the galaxy,” he explained and I found myself wondering exactly when we as humans would figure that out. In my lifetime? In my great great great grandchildren’s? Science was evolving rapidly even as these evolutions were still in infancy. “Our captain, Jean-Luc Picard, is one of the finest to come out of Starfleet Academy. Although, I suppose Starfleet is about 220 years away from its inception at the current date.” Mr. Data explained.

“Starfleet?”

“The space exploration agency that oversees voyages.”

He removed his hat and set it in his hand. I had a pen in hand, writing down the things he said. Even if no one else would know these things, I felt like they needed to be kept. “We could arrange for a meeting between you and the Captain next time we find ourselves here.”

“I would be honored.”

“He would be honored to meet you as well, my dear John,” the cadence of speech invoked a Holmesian manner in him. 

“Dr. Carlyle, we came to ask you if it would be at all possible to witness an autopsy performed on a flu victim,” Miss Renna was more to the point. Unlike her android lover, she knew the ins and outs of human conversation and how to reel in her main points. “Or at the very least one of us might.”

“I can arrange that. With so little staff, specialties overlap,” I said. Both looked at me like I had two heads now. “Medicine is divided into areas,” I explained. Mr. Data nodded as if knowing it in theory but still perplexed considering how the division worked in practice. Miss Renna nodded as well. 

“And your specialty, in normal circumstances of course?” she inquired.

“General practice,” I said.

“Then you must be more useful in this situation than those who treat war wounds or examine the bones,” Mr. Data deduced. I wondered how his memory worked. It must be a piece of the computer than made him up, but how fast he was capable of learning and retaining information was an idea to consider. I would imagine he would not have had to study for years to attain an advanced degree as I had. Like all humanity must. 

“Yes. I’d say that’s a correct observation. Now, I’m actually due in the morgue, We can find Mr. Data some surgical garb along the way,” I said.

“We do appreciate your helpfulness,” Mr. Data said. “It should be very enlightening for me to watch a human autopsy. I have still yet to fully understand how the human interior’s organs are positioned.”

“Well my friend, then I suppose this will be both educational and helpful for you,” I said.


	28. The Source

Chapter 28  
Captain’s Log  
Stardate 415254.8 

On the bridge, I was left alone with all of my familiar crew away. I had not heard anything from the surface away team in a while which concerned me. We were in hostile space with no idea how much of a trap we had walked into. I regretted sending all of them away but I had no choice. This was no mission where we could afford the screw up of a junior officer so I sent my best.

“Sir?” Wesley said from his position in Data’s chair, “Data and Renna have terminated the program in the holodeck and are making way to the bridge.” I nodded and stood, turning to wait for the turbo lift doors to open. They did soon enough and Data dressed in his uniform came out followed by Ensign Albach, who was back to normal dress. 

“Report,” I said.

“This infection we have studied, the Spanish influenza, is a fast killer,” Data said. “And yet it stops the very intricate organs of humans swiftly. For example, the very source of humanity in an anatomical sense is decimated utterly. The lungs,” he demonstrated like he’d given this lecture a thousand times, “deteriorate. Renna,“ he turned to his betrothed who stood a head shorter than he, “Do you mind if I use you as a representation of my point.”

“At your service Lieutenant Commander,” she said like she could’ve been any one of the junior officers and not the love of the android’s existence. There was a blink-and-miss-it kiss he gave her that made me repress a smile. Data’s feelings and humanity were never more clear and Federation court judges be damned. This wedding would be a spit in the face to his doubters that I needed to witness. 

“The immune systems of hums is powerless against such a rapid onset. It is just like when I found Renna. Her vital signs were very weak, near death. Increased fluid in the lungs is present and upon autopsy of the victims you find the tissue a shadow of what it was,” he motioned like he was recalling the movements he must’ve already committed to memory. His hands motioned across Ensign Albach’s torso like he was cutting it. “Upon open autopsy, as was practiced at the time these things are quite clear.”

“Our contact had an autopsy we observed. Just like with this disease, the influenza caused a shortage of care so many were left to die unnoticed,” Ensign Albach elaborated, “Dr. Carlyle let Data assist.” The image of Data standing in one of the old surgical theatres might’ve been the closest I’d ever come to seeing Dr. Soong at work and it was equally fascinating and disturbing to think of the power wielded by men with tools in their hands, ready to incise human flesh. 

“That is so cool!” Wesley exclaimed. 

“Shut up Wesley. And what did that experience teach you?” I asked, curious about the ancient practice myself. Certainly, it was one that was fundamental to not only medicine but also the understanding of the body as a machine much like any android or computer. 

“I believe that this pattern continues based on research the developers of this disease have done similar to our own. It is quite simple to do old fashioned autopsies on the dead, albeit more hands-on. And seeing the circuits of the human body’s own machinery could serve other species well, no matter their intent. ”

“But who has a holodeck like ours…” Wesley began but I cut him off, not in the mood for his commentary.

“Shut up Wesley!”

“Yes, Captain. Have we still not heard anything from the away team?” I allowed this inquiry because the silence was concerning. I had no idea what they could be facing. Or whom.

“No. And it’s very concerning, Mr. Crusher.”

“Should we beam them back up?” Data asked, “Once we reestablish contact, that is?”

“I think so. I do hope nothing has happened to them,” I said as I paced. I cursed myself for thinking going into neutral space on the heels of a super virus was a good call. But I had to trust in the competency of Number One, Counselor Troi, Mr. Worf, and Mr. La Forge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the image of Data holding a human heart is by far one of my favorite scenes in the fic.


	29. Lost

Chapter 29  
Renna Albach’s Log  
Stardate 415254.85 or July 23, 2379

“Enterprise to Number One,” the Captain said as he stood before the main window that was giving off the red light of the planet as we orbited. “Come in Number One.” Nothing. The Captain sighed and threw his hands up in the air like he was so done with everything. I didn’t blame him. 

“Mr. Data, I want you and Ensign Albach to go to the transportation room to see if we can access them from there,” the Captain said, “If not we’ll have to figure something else out.”

“Yes sir,” we both said. Data rose from his chair and put an arm around me, nodding to the Captain, a promise to find a way to get our friends back. As we turned to leave, Wesley opened his mouth to speak. 

“Sir, I don’t think their comms have signal,” Wesley said and he was rewarded for the obvious statement with a glare. He shut his mouth and looked down at the computer in front of him. In the turbolift we were both silent, perhaps wondering what might happen if we couldn’t get our friends back. Or at least that was what was on my mind in a loop. Data could be the hero of the day and save four lives we couldn’t afford to lose. If anyone could do it, he could. I thought especially of Geordi. He was Data’s best friend and I didn’t want Data to go through the pain of that loss. Android or not, it would be devastating.

“We will get them back,” he said, studying my face, “I do not want to lose them either.” He touched my cheek and the doors opened into the room. The almost stage looking transporter stood empty and the sounds of machines working filled my ears. I had no idea what any of these did or the proper names so I figured it was best to stay with my arms crossed. Not that I would’ve touched anything, but humans were curious so I couldn’t help the urges to press everything like some child. 

Some of the operations ensigns were around the transporter as we made our presence known. “Lieutenant Commander Data,” the Vulcan ensign Laith greeted him. “How may we assist you?”

“Has there been any contact received by the away team here? We cannot reach them on the bridge.”

“No sir. I have not heard anything since they beamed down. How long have you lost contact with them for?”

“Several hours, I’d imagine. This information comes from the Captain. I have been conducting my own personal side quest,” Data said.

“I see. Computer, show me Captain Picard,” Laith said and one of the miniature screens lit up with an image of the bridge. “Captain, when was our last contact with the away team?”

“It was about 1700 hours ship’s time yesterday, and the signal was faint.”

“I see. And you’ve tried hailing on all frequencies I’m assuming. We will find them and get them out.”

“Thank you, Ensign. Picard out.”

“Where were we at that time?” I asked Data, assuming if we’d been on the bridge I would’ve remembered our attempt to contact them. 

“We were still in the holodeck,” he informed me, “I do believe we were nearing termination of the program at the time.”

“Maybe we should save our sidequest until we’ve found them?” I suggested.

“I think that would be best, and the Captain would agree.”


	30. Differentiate

Chapter 30  
Data’s Memory Banks  
Stardate 415254.85

There was no success to be had, even as hard as Ensign Laith and I tried all I could think of. The Captain eventually told us to retire to our respective quarters for the night, picking up in the morning after needed rest. I led Renna to our quarters and settled in, she ordered a bottle of wine from the replicator, paired with some soup she’d requested. This one was again of white color. She poured herself a glass as I joined her on the recliner as she poured the wine into her glass. “I must say that not being able to contact the away team is weighing on my mind.”

“Concern,” Renna informed me, “It’s like you want your friends to be all right in dangerous situations or every day life.”

“Yes,” I agreed, “I feel that in my programming towards those on this ship. For you I feel that but magnified a hundred or so times,” I joined her on the sofa, her feet resting in my lap, the skin smooth and the phalanges so small and some slightly curved. “That is love, I believe.”

“Right.”

“I see. But I do wonder exactly where the base of such,” I paused considering the emotion word, “fear is derivative of.”

“It’s a different kind of love, Data. Love of friends versus love of someone closer to you in a romantic way.”

“Huh. Accessing.”

“I’m afraid for them too,” she admitted. “But Commander Riker, Counselor Troi, Geordi, and Lieutenant Worf are very capable,” she gave me a reassuring smile. My thoughts had been rotating between the away team and the events of the past that connected me to the essence of humanity. I scooted Renna closer, wanting to hear a living heart. The one today had no sound and no motion, like the conglomeration of circuits I was made of. I placed my hand on the skin covering the organ that tethered her to life.

“I do not believe Dr. Soong could replicate this,” I said, “With the many intricacies it’d be impossible to translate into a central circulatory system as I possess.” 

“And yet I’ve never met anyone with a bigger heart. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you,” she smiled at me. The hand with her ring on it came to my shoulder. I scooted her closer to her head and rested on my shoulder. I wondered why my good long-deceased friend John Carlyle let me assist in such a crucial way in the postmortem examination of the influenza patient. But then I realized it might have been his curiosity in my own curiosity of the intricacies of the human system. I had only ever encountered living humans at such a close proximity before. Dead ones were so still, almost like they were never even alive at one point. To watch Renna take breaths and connect that phenomenon to the lifeless heart that had been in my hands almost felt like solving a puzzle of great difficulty. 

“And when was that?” I asked out of curiosity. Her feelings for me were very evident, from simple kisses on my cheek to screaming for me when I hit that place inside her, but I did not know their evolution from when she had first met me to now.

“It didn’t take long, Data,” she said and I nodded, putting the answer in my memory bank. She sipped at her wine again. She put her plate aside, having eaten all she wanted. I kissed her forehead, running my fingers through strands of her hair that fell loosely. 

“I see,” I said, giving her my lips. My hands set on her shoulders. She buried deeper into the feeling and her eyes fluttered closed. I felt her heart pound against my still internal circuits. Right then and there I wanted to drop to my knees and show those folds of skin she had adoration. Of course, there were multiple ways to do so but Renna’s responses came from gentle kisses and movements. I kissed her soft-skinned throat. “Are you all right?” I inquired.

“Yes.”

It was amazing to me that humans became like putty when things like this were done. The skin of her lower legs smelled like her soap and they quivered. I had yet to reach her and she was trembling, in a positive way. “Trust me,” I instructed her as my lips found the little nub. It was so delicate my android fingers could displace it easily if not careful. Offering a kiss to it like a human might an old friend I was rewarded with a simple word.

“Data!”

I took that as an affirmative to keep going, searching my programming for appropriate follow up. One of her legs shot out involuntarily and I placed my hand on her abdomen to steady her. Her own hand, trembling, rested atop mine briefly but I switched the position of our hands. This allowed her participation and the reassurance of my hand holding hers. The fluids in her were interesting as if this act gave them all a reason to coat her. Of course I knew this process well but to facilitate it was another thing entirely. I looked up to see how she was faring and the smile on her lips made way to mine. With a kiss to the soft tissue I finished her for the first time. “You are so beautiful, Mrs. Soong,” I said, testing the idea of the name out. With Dr. Soong and his wife Juliana Soong and Dr. Soong were both dead. The name now belonged to us to make of it as we will.


	31. Q and A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again to an old friend

Chapter 31  
Stardate 415254.9 or July 24, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

“Oh come now, Jean-Luc,” I had never heard the voice speaking to the Captain as the turbo lift doors opened. Obviously, this man knew the Captain quite well to be using his given name. That, or there was an air of arrogance and superiority about him. Stepping out, holding Data’s hand, the man turned. He looked like any other human man: unremarkable, average height, dark hair unruly at places and eyes a shade darker than my own. “Ah. Is this the human who was rescued from the Earth plague? The little civilian historian?”

I just stared, offering him nothing. I narrowed my eyes, the displeasure at being talked about rather than directly to I hoped was evident. “Or my human name, Renna. But I guess pet historian works all the well.” This got a laugh, which I wasn’t expecting at all. I also wasn’t expecting him to take my hand and kiss it in a mocking greeting. 

“Of course I know who you are,” he said, “I know all. Although I must say out of all the crew members, I was surprised who rescued you and who you fell for,” he said as I kept my eyes locked. Something about this man was unsettling in a deep part of me, like realizing he wasn’t lying about his omnipotence. “I do offer you both my sincere congratulations, though. And Data, you are more similar to your brother Lore than you’d like to admit, taking an emotional step in front of your human.” Lore? I had heard the stories but I knew Data was nothing like his deactivated and destroyed unstable older brother. But with the phaser drawn, I could read an emotion that had come over me a thousand times: fury. Or whatever he had close.

“Do not come closer to her,” Data’s voice had dropped a warning octave. 

“I wouldn’t dare touch your future wife, Mr. Data,” the man said, “She’s not who interests me on this ship as you well know. But she has certainly got a wit, and I appreciate that in a human woman. Shame she’s rather average looking, it’d make more sense for a hopelessly beautiful mascot wouldn’t it?”

“You could say the same of an omnipotent being,” I shrugged. He laughed.

“I like you, mascot,” he said with the first genuine smile I’d seen on his face, “Perhaps my assessment was rushed.” 

“Stop toying with her Q,” the Captain said, “And tell me why you’re here. I have other things to deal with than your games.”

“Such as the status of your crewmates? Yes I might have information, my dear Jean-Luc, and that’s why I’m here. I’ve been keeping tabs on you since our last meeting,” Q’s confidence in the way he spoke to the Captain was something even Commander Riker didn’t have. It was almost like constant gloating.

“Are they alive?” the Captain demanded, eager to break down Q’s playful and careless attitude. Q, on the other hand, stood his ground and laughed like the fate of our crew meant little.

“Oh, Picard. You have no idea what to do. Hailing them won’t work. You’re so desperate without a first officer. Perhaps the only ones of your crew who should be spared this ordeal are Data and the mascot here, in the spirit of young lovers,” he was saying strutting his way around the bridge. 

“What is happening to them Q? I demand you stop these foolish games,” there was anger and exasperation.

“All you had to do was ask, Picard. Was it so hard?” he snapped his fingers and there stood Commander Riker, Geordi, Commander Worf, and Counselor Troi. From first glance they seemed all right but a deeper look there was clearly wear on all of them. Uniforms dirty, some scratches on Commander Riker’s face. Geordi was holding his VISOR, his white eyes dimmer than normal. 

“Q,” Commander Riker drew his own phaser. I noticed Data still had his own in the hand not holding me back. “Leave.”

“I think I’ll stay, actually,” Q said, “After all I could give you the answers you crave.”


	32. Spunk

Chapter 32  
Stardate 415254.9  
Q’s Personal Log

“Now if we could all just calm down,” I said, my eyes on Riker specifically. He, like Data, still had his phaser drawn. But of course, I couldn’t do anything to him even if I wanted without giving the Borg a fair chance. And fairness was one of my greatest qualities. “I mean no harm to any of you. I just came to check-in. You Enterprise crew amuse me. Especially your dear Captain. And I suppose now your mascot as well. The marriage of an android, legally recognized by the Federation. Certainly, a first that I’m interested in following. And to a civilian with such spunk,” I flashed Renna a winning smile. She, in turn, rolled her eyes at me. “A historian making non-human history,” I mused, “The irony.”

“All due respect, sir, the wedding has not a set date,” Data said, “So your continued observations will be not needed. We will happily send notice if you prefer.” I marveled at Soong’s handiwork expressing what many would call human emotion. Given the failure of the chip designed to fabricate these feelings, the thought of these emotions surfacing due to a woman was the most human thing I had heard yet. In his face, I saw that of my former sometime associate Lore. I wondered if these “emotions” allowed him to understand when his human screamed for him out of pleasure?

“Or we will gladly accept wedding gifts,” Mascot added sarcastically.

“I’m sure, Mascot, and I might just oblige. And I’d imagine the human honeymoon would be very human indeed if my previous knowledge serves as an accurate representation.” She laughed but in a way that showed enjoyment of the banter masked as an annoyance. 

“Perhaps you’ll transport yourself there like you have today. You might learn something.”

At that, I cracked a smile, “I strive to learn.”

“Q, if it did allow you to stay, the duration would be limited. I would insist you return to wherever you’re lurking now until then,” Picard said, trying to regain his authority.

“Is that any way to treat someone who saved the lives of most of your senior officers?” I asked with a smile. Picard gave an exasperated sigh and I smirked. “So it’s settled. First Officer Riker, I trust no one is injured?”

“We’re all fine,” Riker responded shortly.

“Glad to hear of it. Now, I think I’ll settle into the guest quarters if you don’t mind. Captain, would you accompany me?” I asked. Picard looked at his ravaged First Officer and nodded. 

“Mr. Data the bridge is yours,” he said, “Away team report to sickbay so we can be sure you’re alright,” he nodded to them and they followed us into the turbolift. I put my hand up to wave at the mascot and she offered a nod to me. With the respective group inside, the turbolift started to move. I looked at everyone and the expressions ranged from tiredness to utter annoyance. 

“Well, they certainly make a fine couple,” I said trying my hand at light small talk. “Your little mascot has spunk. I like it. Android and human. Soong would be proud that at least one of his sons did something.”

“Shut up, Q,” Picard snapped. To his team he said, “Is everyone all right? Truly? What the hell happened on the planet.”

“Best to explain later,” Riker answered, looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the frienemyship begins


	33. Motive

Chapter 33  
Stardate 415254.95 or July 24, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

“What was that about?” Wesley asked, “I’ve never seen Q snark anyone else who could match him. Usually, Commander Riker tries but is shut down quickly. Q really only talks to Captain Picard.”

“He and the Captain have much-shared history,” Data told me. You don’t say, I thought.

“What do you think he wants?”

“I don’t know,” I admitted but the thought of some omnipotent being knowing the intricate details, especially of my intimate life, relationship with Data wrecked me with annoyance and fury. It was one thing entirely to tell Janey, Gwynn, and Zeena these things. I had on many occasions done just that back in Atlanta or Texas because that’s just what you do. Drink wine and laugh about funny stories with your girls or sister. Or even laugh during the act if Data pointed out reactions in the most Data way he could. It was utterly another for someone uninvited to comment on it in front of the crew. I knew that much from watching the Captain lead, his dedication to the protocol was almost unbreakable. 

“Why is Q even here?”

“Possibly to annoy the Captain,” Data suggested, “As you know, he has a history of doing so. And I do believe he finds doing so amusing.” 

“But he could’ve done that from anywhere. He’s done it before.”

“Perhaps the timing and desperation of our current situation interested him so much so he wished to see for himself.” I couldn’t get the idea that Q had watched my legs shake on Data’s shoulders last night. It made me want to vomit. 

“He’s got to go,” I voted, “I don’t know who the hell he thinks he is but his invasion is unwelcome to put it nicely.” 

“He seems to like you.”

“At this point, I’d honestly prefer if he ignored my existence,” I said. 

“You seemed to give it to him good. I think he actually appreciated it. How’d you learn bantering like that?”

“Grew up with it I guess,” I shrugged never really considering before now where my wit had developed. Zeena had it too so maybe it was learned from watching her slide in snide remarks or inappropriate references. “My older sister, Zeena, must’ve taught me.”

“Q must have a match then. He loves practical jokes and irreverence.”

I had another thought. “He’d said to the Captain that we had no idea what was coming, and he obviously knows who’s doing this and wants us begging for the information, so that puts us in a position where it’s hard to get rid of him,” I said thinking about how as humans we often did the exact same to others. 

“How’d you figure that?” Wesley wondered as if it eluded him. I shrugged.

“Common sense I guess.”

“Picard to bridge,” the comms on our clothes buzzed, “The away team is in the sick bay. Ensign Crusher, set course for the nearest starbase. Warp four.”

“Course set.”

“Engage. I’ll be back momentarily. Picard out.” Wesley did so and I held on to Data as the warp speed took us away from catastrophe, at least for now. As the stars zipped by some of the junior officers came by, checking our systems. I noticed the Vulcan officer Laith and smiled at her. She sent a smile back, something I had never seen her do. I didn’t think Vulcans even displayed emotion. 

The turbolift doors opened and the Captain came onto the bridge, Q at his heels. “I was just telling the Captain that you had better be prepared should the Borg come for you. Which, they might. You know how they love assimilating enemies,” Q’s prancing around made me want to roll my eyes, “And with most of your senior officers down it could be tricky. Lucky for you, I’m feeling generous and have offered my help.”

“What gives?” I asked. He laughed.

“You’re not in Kansas anymore, Mascot. The Borg and the Romulans have been at war with the Federation discretely for years. Although none of that concerns me. What does, though, is the last time I offered assistance to the Borg out of fairness they declined. And needless to say, I do hate to see my kind offers rejected. You could call my motive revenge I suppose, but I could care the outcome so long as they lose. I could’ve killed your away team myself but I didn’t because I understand everyone has a value in my scheme, including the Enterprise’s mascot,” he flashed me a smile. “And I’d say they’re lucky they landed with a mascot who is actually interesting rather than some ditzy California girl. That might’ve inclined me to refuse to help altogether.”


	34. Move Forward

Chapter 34  
Stardate 415254.95  
Data’s Memory Banks

Inside Ten Forward later, Renna was enjoying some country fried steak (a dish popular in Texas) and some wine. I had observed that she had become sarcastic earlier when Q had hinted about his knowledge of our life as betrothed in a physical sense. “I am surprised he did not know that human and an android can be quite successful in that regard. Is that a human reaction that you would consider typical?”

“Humans who don’t know you, or non-humans too, shouldn’t ask such forward questions,” she said. “Like, that’s stuff you joke about with friends you’re close to or your sister,” she thought, “Or like situations I’d laugh at while they happen.”

“I see. Like the instance some time ago when your foot fell asleep?” I inquired. It had been resting on my shoulder whilst I had been using my mouth on her and all the sudden gone limp and fell off. I had been perplexed but Renna had laughed it off like a common occurrence. I had laughed with her once I found it would not hurt her feelings to do so. She laughed about it now.

“Exactly. It’s a funny story, but only meant for select ears.”

“Archived,” I said as I spotted Geordi come towards our table. Renna motioned him over and to sit, which he did beside me. “Geordi. To what do we owe the pleasure? You’re out of sick bay earlier than I expected.”

“Hi Geordi,” Renna greeted our friend, “Glad to see you back.”

“Dr. Crusher let us go an hour ago. We’re all infection-free. Since there was no one we interacted with, the chances of any of us were minimal she said,” he explained, “Although the planet looked as dead as its inhabitants. There was so little there it could’ve been just a forgotten wasteland of a place. Like there had been an apocalypse. It’s like this plague kills all life it touches not just sentient life.”

“It’s like you’re walking through one of those old movies where there has been a nuclear war or something,” Renna said, “Like you walk outside and things are pitch black except maybe the single light in a random window but there’s no promises anyone’s there at all.” The description was a fascinating one and reminded me of that hospital in Chicago in 1918. There was too much darkness to let light promise there still could be hope, so you had to search even harder for it. I remembered John Carlyle’s words to a similar effect during the autopsy and now I understood. 

“Yes,” Geordi agreed, “Very creepy. I do have to honestly thank Q. Without him, I didn’t think we were coming back soon, or at all. Never thought I’d say that.”

“I am glad you are all back,” I said, “The bridge crew was worried and the bridge is not the same.”

“Thanks, Data.”

Geordi got a drink from Guinan and came back to sit with us. “Where are we headed now?” he asked, obviously having missed leaving the system 

“On the way to the nearest starbase,” I replied, “Should be on course to arrive tomorrow.” He nodded and took a sip of his drink. I studied those also in Ten Forward, of all ranks, until I heard a muttered, “You’re shitting me,” I turned to find Q, in Starfleet command red, coming to us. There was a hint of mystery in his eyes and smile.

“Mascot, thought I’d find you! What do ya say we get outta here?” he said this playfully, kissing her cheek. I, however, was unamused and Q must’ve read it on my face. “Your Soong brother is far too sensitive, Mascot. I’d never take you from him, but I thought I’d offer fun in the spirit of camaraderie.” 

“Hate to break it to you, Q, but you missed my phase of sleeping with psychopaths,” she said like she was amused herself, “You would’ve liked me more in my college days.”

“Oh I find that easy and hard to believe at the same time, Mascot,” he shrugged, “Perhaps you were the psycho you refer to, more often than not. Ah well. You know where to find me. See you around,” he winked and left. Perhaps, I realized, college experiences had shaped her preferences of no suckling and dislike of being thrown around. These things, I surmised, must have come out of her experiences but why? Had someone hurt her?

“What the hell was that?” Geordi asked.

“Geordi, your guess is as good as mine.”


	35. No Better Man

Chapter 35  
Stardate 415254.95 or July 24, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

“Data! Yes!”

“I am here. You will not fall. Trust me,” he promised as he stood with me held up by one of his hands, back to the wall. His grasp on me was strong but sweet. I gasped as his fingers could hit that place whilst he was standing like he just knew where it was. Had memorized it. “I love you, Renna Chava,” he said sweetly, kissing my lips. His fingers pushed and I found his lips with a whine. My form felt like putty in his arms, the only thing separating me from the floor. My head lolled and I was helpless, at his mercy. He could do anything and I would’ve responded. 

“Data…” 

“I have you,” he reassured as the wave hit and I cried out for him. I thought back to Q, and how he had tried to spite Data with his offer but Data being Data didn’t understand. As the wave calmed I breathed in and shuddered against the android I loved. It took seconds before I was being worked again the fingers rubbing me. I squeezed his shoulder. His lips brushed mine softly and I stared into those yellow eyes as he undid me. “I am here, not going anywhere.”

I wished there was something I could do to repay the favor. As an android without distinct human needs himself, with Data I was always adored with no inch of me going unstimulated but in a careful and safe sense. He would spend hours on it if I asked him. His fascination with human reactions in these situations gave him ample material to study with me, though, even though there was no possible way for him to improve at this. 

As he took me to our bed he was murmuring things related to what Q had mentioned today. “Lore is gone. Disassembled and destroyed. Lost to history,” his lips rested at my hair like the words were to relieve some great trauma. I’d never met Lore but the psychotic android seemed so far from my Data I didn’t even want to entertain his memory. Setting me in his lap his cold fingers ran over my skin.

“You’re nothing like him. You’re a good man, Data,” I told him, hoping that would get it off his mind. “You’re one of the best men I’ve ever known.” His smile was the most human expression of gratitude and joy that could be on the face of a humanoid. His lips at my throat made me warm despite their own temperature.

I ached for Data by now. When he came to me in all he could I was so sensitive. He noticed and moved carefully but providing the friction I needed him to. His lips were generous and his words warm. Thinking that Q was probably watching in some creepy and definitely inappropriate way I made sure to enjoy myself all the more. If Q wanted to mess with my head and get under my skin it was only fair to return the favor, right?

As Data moved carefully, restraining his full strength I realized I had no idea how Dr. Soong had made his androids sons feel so human. If I didn’t know better I could not spot the difference between Data and a human like First Officer Riker in terms of function. If there were differences, they were microscopic. Data’s free hand traced over my face. The friction of him with me caused so much heat I almost couldn’t recall that his body was degrees colder than my own. “Is this friction satisfactory?” he inquired. Due to the innate sexual embarrassment I, like any huan, carried I stifled out a laugh to mask it.

“Yes. I love you, Data.”

“You are so beautiful my future Mrs. Soong.”


	36. Values

Chapter 36  
Stardate 415255.1  
Captain’s Log

It was far too early to be listening to Q’s overdramatic explanation of just how he wound up on our hull. Thankfully, with Number One was out of sickbay so I was not alone in the suffering. “So you see, Picard, the Borg and the Romulans alike have earned my displeasure as it seems only logical to turn to their enemies for revenge. I came here seeking friendship and similar interests.”

“Q, you know full well my stance on revenge for the sake of it,” I reminded him.

“Unworthy of time, yes. But I must tell you how much you’re missing, my friend. The high from revenge is better than that of any substance I’ve found. Haven’t you ever wanted revenge on someone, Jean-Luc?” I sighed, not willing to admit what he already knew. I was not giving him the satisfaction. “See? Revenge is a human desire. Or perhaps that desire transcends sentient beings. Your Lieutenant Commander Data must want revenge on the Romulans and Borg for creating the disease that did if for a moment, kill our Mascot. If they did that is.”

Number One huffed in annoyance. I stopped Q there, wanting to trackback.

“So the Borg and the Romulans worked together to create this?” Q laughed and I resisted the urge to wipe the smugness from his face.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to dot dot dot…” he motioned his fingers like ellipses. “But in all seriousness, my dear Jean-Luc, you need my help. Admit it.” Before I could respond, the turbolift doors opened. Ensign Albach and Data walked onto the bridge and the sight of them made Q smile genuinely. “Ah, Mascot. We were just talking about you.”

“Topics appropriate for the bridge, I hope,” Ensign Albach said, already versed enough in Q’s affinity for double entendres. 

“Oh but of course. Only things that can be said in front of command. Should we grab a drink in the spirit of friendship in Ten Forward so we can discuss those things I wouldn’t dare say here?”

“In your dreams.”

“Tell me, do you believe revenge a pursuit to be justified? I was explaining to the Captain and his far less interesting crew my predicament. But you might provide a refreshing insight, Mascot, with your civilian views untrained by Starfleet. Not brainwashed.”

“In general? It could be for a while, but then it wears off,” she said and Q clapped his hands like that was a refreshing answer for him. 

“I must debate the second part, but your first was brilliant. Have you considered perhaps leaving Starfleet and the Enterprise and joining me? Of course Data can come, we wouldn’t want to leave him out. I could give you both so much.” I found myself relieved that Ensign Albach said nothing and rolled her eyes at Q’s jesting offer. “I’m serious,” he said as if to add sincerity. “We can destroy both the Romulans and Borg and the Federation would have no choice but to practically crown you and Data rulers of the universe.”

“That would be impractical,” Data said as if needing to correct Q out of programmed instinct, “The Federation is a democratic body so the imposition of a galactic monarchy would go against established values. And I do not believe this hypothetical monarchy would crown an android king.”

“Well, we could ‘make it so,’” he winked at me as he said it. Number One coughed. I’d had enough already. 

“Mr. La Forge, escort Q to his quarters,” I said, the finality in my voice. Q laughed and shook his head.

“Jean-Luc, you can’t get rid of me so easily,” he paced in front of me, “And you know it.”


	37. Analyses

Chapter 37  
Stardate 415255.1 or July 25, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

“Oh shit,” I had actually let Q finish his story about the Borg’s history with the Enterprise at his own insistence. The Captain had allowed it surprisingly, and Geordi went back to his seat with his task postponed. Q smirked, happy he had a captive audience for his tale and pleased by my ignorance of the history.

“Taught you something, haven’t I, Mascot?” he said with pride, “You’re not the only one aware of history, although my knowledge is not as limited by one planet,” and it was back to subtle word sparring now. “I wonder why the good captain had not told you, a historian, the history of this ship in full. Sadly, history only serves as useful knowledge and will very unlikely save the day in itself. I don’t see you as the Lieutenant Mary Sue type, Mascot. You’re refreshingly ordinary. This time last year you were drinking with your human friends when your head wasn’t in study material but now your human friends are dead and instead of being a sad, weeping mess you’re still upright. And you’re involved in this like we all are.”

“What’s your point, Q?” I asked, folding my arms. I caught a glimpse of Commander Riker out of the corner of my eye and he was clearly annoyed Q was still talking. I looked at Data who looked invested in the banter, trying to calculate how he’d think I was to respond to Q’s analysis of me.

“Let me amend the speech before I tell you. The only times I’ve known you to be the damsel in distress is screaming for Data, the wrong Soong brother in my opinion. The vanilla one,” he dared not elaborate but it wasn’t hard to get the gist. I found myself boiling at the remark but not knowing how to wring the neck of an intergalactic entity who was merely in human form. Although strangely that came with an image that proved Q right as much as I hated to admit: calling for Data was just instinct in those moments and could you blame me?

“Q. Stop this,” I heard Data say, again there was that warning octave that was so unlike him in his tone. It even caught Q himself off guard. “Now.”

He was stunned silent and it was my turn to flash a smirk as he left the bridge on his own accord without orders to do so, but a wink at me as the turbolift doors closed. Data took my hands and drew me into an embrace, perhaps one he needed more than I did. His lips touched my hair as if he thought I needed comfort. Q’s words hadn’t cut the deepest by any means but that wasn’t to say there wasn’t sting with the fury. One thing Q was indisputable right about was Data was protective. Thus, he was emotional. Dr. Soong had made his ‘less’ human son more human than Lore could’ve ever been. 

“I hate that guy,” Commander Riker said irritated. “With your permission, Captain, we dump him at the nearest system.”

“If only we could, Number One. Ensign, on Q’s behalf, I’ll extend apologies. He’s always been like this, thinking that manipulating and exploiting us is amusing.”

“He’s not exactly a ray of sunshine,” I agreed. “And I accept.”

“Now, how far are we from the nearest starbase? We can certainly get Q off our backs there. And if what he says has any merit, we’ll need to prepare for the possibility of a Borg or Romulan attack. Maintenance on the shields, the torpedos, the engines if needed.”

“About two hours time, sir,” Geordi said.

“Thank god,” the Captain said retaking his seat, “The sooner we can get rid of Q all the better.”

“Sir, permission to return briefly to my quarters with Renna,” Data said. We had time if he needed to cool off from Q’s verbal assault on him comparing him to Lore. If that snap in his voice was any indication, then somewhere anger was buried in the programming. And in it, I reveled in my own anger at the situation. It was raw, hot, and consuming. And for the moment what I found an anchor in. 

“I’d say you earned it, Mr. Data.”


	38. Need

Chapter 38  
Stardate 415255.1   
Data’s Memory Banks

The twitch in my programming had disappeared as quickly as it had come on. And yet I wished upon Q’s quarters to suffer destruction and force him to abandon ship. I could sense the unease in Renna from his words but she held herself better than most against his omnipotence. Once in our quarters, I took Renna off her feet. “It is all right,” I said, “Q will get bored with us soon enough. He usually does such things ever so often to stave off his own boredom.” She nodded and I found myself wanting to put her up against that wall and love her. I could clearly see that in some deep consciousness in him she rivaled him in some capacities and in his own way it aroused him. 

And I would kill him for it. The remains of the emotion chip usually did not have much effect on me, but in this situation, I did allow it. “Future Mrs. Soong,” I said looking from her ring to her eyes, “May I take you against the wall? I will be very careful.”

“I’d love that, Data,” she said laughing. 

“Is there a specific term for that emotion?” I inquired.

“The closest thing I can think of is angry sex but I don’t think that fits,” she laughed as she explained but I understood. And I still felt remnants of that feeling at Q. 

“I see.”

Putting her back against the wall I removed her simple top and jeans. Her skin was so soft to the touch and I reminded myself how fragile human structure was. Dr. Soong had designed me with the strength that could break a case, throw a table, or accidentally dislocate Renna’s hips with the same minimal effort. But in spite of the fact that might scare some humans (or so I thought) it was me she came to when she sought carnal companionship. She could have easily found someone more human in Geordi or Commander Riker but she had once said she had not wanted ordinary. 

Her skin shone in the lighting, not pale but not quite tan as it had been some time since her last beach visit. Her yellow hair was up out of her way and she did not take it down. The necklace I had given her made out of refurbished computer parts but refined to look more like human jewelry hung around her neck. “So beautiful, Mrs. Soong,” I said, enjoying testing the name I would soon repurpose for us now with the line extinct. A human woman deserved a husband’s name to take if that was her desire. My fingers rested on her collar bone tapping at it. She smiled and taking the lead for me, showed me where I was truly needed. And indeed I was. There were little pulses I felt to confirm. 

“Data, I need you here,” the phrase was intricately put and beautiful. There was both a literal component to it with the throbbing skin that needed me and even more interestingly, there was the figurative. She did not need Lore. Or Commander Riker. Or Q, the universe forbid such. That bit of skin needed me. She needed me. And it was in my programming to oblige. 

As one of my fingers slipped through I realized I had not thought to warm my hand for her. I made a move to withdraw but then her muscles stopped me. If I had really wanted I could have broken the hold. “I’m okay,” she assured me. But her legs were trembling as she tried to stay on them during such an onslaught. “Data.” The inside of her was warming with human pleasure I could not feel.

“I am right here,” I told her. “Is this all right?”

“Yes, Data.”

I brought us to lay on the floor, thanking the fact I had the mind to lock the doors upon our arrival. She was unsteady on her feet so upon these onslaughts that would leave her weak. I brought my hand that was free to lock around her stomach and keep her as steady as I could. I kissed her neck as she twitched with pleasure. And I realized that no one could make her do this. No one but me. 

The only caveat was when I had finally settled in her I had to switch on a program that would curb the strength Dr. Soong had designed me to have. I could easily what’s the phrase humans use, rail, her but with this strength switched to low I would not risk losing control with her. The warmth in her had not cooled and I found it so fascinating. I moved carefully, putting friction on that little nub that did things to her. She squeezed my hand. She was truly a sight to behold. 

And she was mine. Not Lore’s. Not Q’s.


	39. Starbase

Chapter 39  
Stardate 415255.15 or July 25, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

I braided my hair quickly as we landed at the starbase. Everyone rose from their chairs so we could exit the ship. I should’ve been surprised to see that Q had not left after being owned by Data less than two hours ago. He now had on a red shirt Starfleet uniform to blend in once we disembarked. “On the floor, huh Mascot?” he asked with an air of approval, “I might have misjudged Data.”

“What does that feel like?” I asked snarkily, “To be omnipotent and realize you’re wrong?” Q laughed.

“I am still waiting to find out. Maybe you’ll teach me.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“I do hope that Data pleases you as much as your words convey.”

“He is fully functional. You would be amazed at how Dr. Soong designed such a man,” I said letting Q interpret that as he would. I smiled as Data came over and put an arm around my shoulders, ignoring Q entirely. I smiled at him. Q noticed this too and smirked. 

“I still owe you that drink, Mascot. Perhaps we can arrange a time. But for now, let me bid adieu. I have some business to attend to with Locutus of Borg,” Q kissed my cheek and then pranced to go do whatever he had to. I had no idea who, or what, the hell Locutus of Borg was but it struck a chord with Data. I looked at him inquiringly. 

“For a time, the Borg had assimilated the Captain. Taken over his mind,” he informed me as we moved towards the exit of the ship. “As I understand it, the experience was quite a traumatic one for him. For Q to bring it up to him would be unwise at best.” Unwise seemed to be Q’s motive Operandi so I wouldn’t put it past him. 

“How many of you did they get?”

“Only the Captain. But that event changed him, as you can imagine. Makes one appreciate the human capacity for free will,” he mused. 

The starbase was located on a lush planet that reminded me of Earth with blue skies and greenery about. There was vegetation and I could tell life thrived here. The ground under my open toed boots and the climate was surprisingly mild rather than hot like summers in Texas or Atlanta. “This place seems lovely,” I said to Data, “Very similar to Earth.”

“It does seem that way. A good place for relaxation I am sure.”

“I could go for that. I haven’t laid out in the sun in some time,” I said thinking back to that weekend trip I had taken with Gwynn and Janey to Tybee Island so we could have one more beach trip before summer’s end. Sipping drinks from the replicators as we let the sunshine on our skin had been one of the last times I had any sort of vacation. One of the last weekends that my life was, as I knew it, normal. Just hanging out with my girls and having fun.

Geordi found us and I smiled at him. I wondered if he could detect more of the vegetation here with the help of his VISOR than we could our eyes. “So Q hasn’t gotten bored with us yet. That’s a first,” he said, “And not a good one I’d bet. He usually banters with the Captain and then leaves us be.

“Perhaps now he has two rivals to banter with now,” Data said.

“He does like you, Renna,” Geordi said, ”And now he knows that he’ll have more fun with us since he has more than one verbal sparring partner.”

“If Captain Picard doesn’t kill him first,” I said.


	40. Friendly Advice

Chapter 40  
Stardate 415255.15  
Lieutenant Commander La Forge’s Log

The interior of the starbase was almost out of place given the beauty of the planet. The technology-driven place would never have hinted that outside the doors there was life in abundance, flourishing and ignorant of the machines inside the facility. My VISOR picked up image patterns of all sorts of animals around who stared back at me, just as foreign to them as they were to me. 

We were set up with generous guest quarters and after settling in I found my way to the base’s Ten Forward. We weren’t scheduled to give any reports that I knew of so we were free to relax. Finding my friends I sat down at the table. Renna had a glass of wine and of course, Data didn’t have anything. “So, Commander Riker just came by and said that the Captain was quite close to fighting Q,” Renna said as I took a seat.

“I don’t blame him,” I said shrugging. The assimilation had changed him in ways I couldn’t pinpoint exactly but I’d be concerned if an experience like that didn’t change someone. To remind him of that experience was cruelty only Q could muster and feel no remorse over. 

“So being assimilated really messes someone up,” Renna was saying as if trying to figure out the concept. “Like mind control.”

“Basically,” I said. “Except its mind control plus body possession.”

“And with that, I’m going to go get more wine and food. Do you want anything Geordi?”

“What’re you getting?”

“Probably some salmon and seasoned rice,” she said, “And definitely more of this pinot noir.”

“I’ll get something in a bit. Thanks though,” I said and she walked towards the replicator. “You’re a lucky man, Data.”

“Yes,” he agreed, “Geordi, if you were in my current position when would you marry her? I understand human betrothal periods can either be short or long. Renna seems to enjoy betrothal and we have not done much planning with current circumstances.” I thought it was great to see Data in love, it made his confusion about human behavior even more understandable and endearing. I had never been in love myself but watching your best friend go through it almost felt like I was living it too. He had sought my advice with Renna and I hoped I gave him sound opinions. It almost made me yearn for a love like that. 

“Whenever you think the time is right. You have full legal rights to marry this girl so you also can choose when. Talk to her about it. She loves you very much Data.”

“Yes,” he agreed, “And I her.”

Renna returned with her food and wine and Data took her on his lap. She laughed, surprised, but did not say anything to let him enjoy the gesture. “What’d I miss?” she asked setting her plate on the table. 

“I was seeking Geordi’s counsel on the appropriate date of our wedding. He says to ask you your opinion. I have noticed you seem to enjoy betrothal so perhaps we stay as such for the time?” Renna laughed.

“I do. And honestly, let’s get past this killer intergalactic plague situation and then reevaluate,” she said taking a sip of wine, “And let’s wait until Q is out of our hair.”

“That could be a while at this rate,” I said.

“Sadly.”


	41. As Promised

Chapter 41  
Stardate 415255.15 or July 25, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

Of course, the quiet time of being on a starbase didn’t last as long as I had hoped, and that was all thanks to Q. “Ah, there’s my favorite Mascot,” he said as I was coming in from a stroll around the grounds with Data (our first ‘real date’ as he called it). It was now dark on the planet which seemed to have a similar rotation pattern as Earth but luckily the paths of the base were lit up.

“Heard the Captain kicked your ass,” I said casually, “Guess he got tired of sheer hubris.”

“Oh, Jean-Luc needs me more than he knows,” Q laughed. “Can I get you that drink I owe you? What’s your poison? Wine?” he took my glass and I followed with Data a pace behind him. I didn’t expect him to actually get me the drink without at least some snark thrown in but he surprised me. Handing me the refilled white wine he said, “Many more where that came from, Mascot.”

“What the hell do you mean he needs you? He can talk himself out of pretty much anything,” I said. Q simply shrugged.

“I’m not denying it, but imagine my fury with the Borg and Romulans in addition to Jean-Luc’s talents as the diplomat. Wouldn’t you think the Federation would hail you as heroes if we sent the Borg and Romulans running? I could.”

“What’s in it for you?” I asked, taking a sip of the wine.

“Fun, I suppose. The show of it all. And, perhaps, a wedding invitation, Mascot? I promise to be on my best behavior.” That’s likely I thought. “After all, I wouldn’t ruin such a historic occasion. I’ll even toast Dr. Soong himself, may he rest in peace. Often Wrong Soong.”

“Often Wrong?”

“That’s what he was called from time to time,” Q said.

“‘Often Wrong had a broken heart / Could not tell his boys apart,’” it sounded like Data was reciting some poem but I had no idea what he was talking about. 

“And I have to say, the nickname works. Wouldn’t you agree, Lore,” Q smiled knowing he’d struck a nerve not necessarily with Data but with me. I stepped towards him as if to slap the smugness of his face but Data looked confused then said simply,

“Wrong brother, sir. Now if you will excuse us, I am sure we are needed elsewhere,” he took my hand and led me away from Q who was still standing there. “He is not worth it,” Data seemed to be talking to himself as much as he was with me, “But I will be damned if he is at the wedding.”

“We could just run away and elope,” I joked.

“Humans still do such things? I was unaware of any circumstance where that would be considered since humans have the freedom to choose spouses. I have heard of human marriages to species like Klingons, Betazoids, and Vulcans…” he said ready to supplement the information in his memory bank.

“Data, it was a joke.”

“Ah. Accessing. I do wonder if any android has been allowed to be married to another android. I shall look it up.”

“You do that, Data."


	42. Simultaneous

Chapter 42  
Stardate 415255.2   
Data’s Memory Banks

Morning on the starbase saw Renna still in a relaxed state of sleep. I had spent the night researching cases of android marriage legality in Federation jurisdiction. My search proved futile since perhaps other androids had not thought of marriage or had not found someone willing to undertake the experiment. The night in the starbase’s private archives was quiet as all humans and others requiring sleep were in their quarters. I had improvised and wrapped Renna in blankets to keep her warm as the research kept me in the library. All night her heart had beaten against me and I found myself thinking back to that one moment it had not.

“There are no other android marriages,” I informed her of my findings as she awoke. “I do not believe there are androids as advanced as Lore and I and the prototypes Dr. Soong created.”

“How many prototypes?”

“I do believe there were two prototypes and then there was Lal as well,” I had not thought about Lal in years but I did still remember every detail of her. I had shown Renna the painting of Lal some time ago and she seemed very moved by it, sad I would say, but I did not understand why. I did recall Lal quite fondly, though, I supposed. She had spoken of love for me in her final moments and now I was beginning to understand the feeling but much more potently being with Renna. Parental love versus amorous love was quite different. “We could build another should we wish for a legacy for ourselves once we are dead or deactivated.”

“Stop, Data,” she never liked hearing about deactivation although I was unsure if she feared her own mortal death in the same way. I ceased.

“I am sorry, Renna. I am here and I am not dead. I am not dead,” I said hoping to bring her ease. I put my lips to her forehead hoping contact would comfort her further. “But yes, our marriage should be quite the historic occasion,” I returned to my original topic now trailing my fingers over her face’s skin. She seemed to find comfort in such gestures so I had uploaded them to my programs used for her. I seem to understand that humans desire contact with one another when they were sad or afraid, among other things. 

There was a knock on our door. I was wondering who it might be given the early hour. We had not been called to any meetings or briefings. “I got it,” Renna said jumping up, one of my spare Starfleet shirts looking like a dress on her almost. I stood up too as if to make it appear we had been going through a morning routine. Geordi stood at the door, in uniform like me. 

“Hey,” Renna seemed relieved and happy to see our friend, perhaps expecting Q to be at our door to begin a day of taunting. “What’s up? Is Q gone? Do I need to get champagne?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Damn.”

“What is it then, Geordi?” I wondered. 

“We’ve just got called into a meeting and the Captain was going to comm you both but Q and he had some words,” Geordi said, “I don’t know what this meeting is but I have a feeling it’s not good. I have a feeling we’ll be back on the Enterprise tonight. Anyway, meeting convenes in ten in the main conference room,” he smiled and then left so Renna could change her clothes although I thought the Starfleet shirtdress looked quite perfect on her. She changed quickly and we made way to the conference room. 

“Ah, Mr. Data. Ensign Albach,” the Captain invited us to sit. “We have called this emergency meeting because it seems your findings are needed now more than ever. It appears we have had intel from Starfleet that this virus has struck two planets within close proximity at the same time.”

“Wait,” Renna said genuinely surprised, “Two planetary outbreaks simultaneously?”

“That is correct.”

“Oh don’t worry, Mascot,” I heard the unmistakable voice of Q. Turning my head, he was standing at the door smiling, “I’ll order the Romulans and Borg to spare you and Data if I have to. You could take over the Romulan Empire if you wanted and your wedding day would be celebrated as a holy day.”

“Q!” the Captain shouted, “Out!”

“What I think you’re trying to say, my dear Jean-Luc is ‘help.’ Well, luckily for you that’s exactly why I’m here,” he smiled and came over to kiss Renna’s cheeks. I rose from my chair, a gesture that made him laugh all the more, “Do you really think I want your human, Data? No. I want to show you how similar Dr. Soong made you and your brother.”


	43. A Beautiful Frenemyship

Chapter 43  
Stardate 415255.2 or July 26, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

As Geordi predicted, we were back on the ship by mid-morning. It was strange though because it almost felt like a relief to be back where home was now. Home with my and Data’s own bed, our bathroom, my things. The only downside was the continued presence of a certain omnipotent entity despite the Captain’s best efforts. “Mr. Crusher set course for Sorus.” 

“Sir, isn’t that where there’s been another outbreak?”

“Come on Crusher aren’t you supposed to be some boy genius? You should know where all these outbreaks are Crusher,” Q taunted as he strolled around the bridge. I didn’t expect the Captain to come to Wesley’s aid so quickly, perhaps as a learning experience for the young man in asserting himself or just seeing no need to intervene but he did.

“Shut up Q, dammit!”

“A bit too feisty, Jean-Luc,” Q said, “If it keeps up then I might have to seek revenge, Locutus.” I genuinely thought that had made the Captain snap but if it did there was no initiation of a fight. Commander Riker, though, did start to stand up and would not have blamed him if he had thrown a punch. 

“Sir?” Wesley had not gotten his answer.

“Exactly, Ensign. Now, make it so,” Wesley nodded and set the coordinates keeping his thoughts to himself. “Warp six. Engage.” I hung on to Data as we increased speed after clearing the atmosphere. The warp speeds still threw my equilibrium for a loop so leaning against Data and eyes forward lessened the effect. “Someone get Q off my bridge, please.”

“I got it,” I volunteered, standing up once our speed was constant. This was something that didn’t require advanced space knowledge, just a good wit. Q smirked as I got up and the Captain nodded thanks to me. I saw Data’s yellow eyes flicker with what might be a concern. I just shrugged and he understood Q wouldn’t hurt me. Nor could he because, technically, if I were Picard I would use my bantering with Q as leverage to keep him at bay and know that without us he had nothing. Or, perhaps, he had everything but then again destroying the galaxy would leave him with nothing.

“Could this be considered a date, Mascot?” Q asked as I stared ahead of me in the lift. I glanced over at him in his ridiculous red Starfleet uniform and laughed.

“Hell no.”

“So, technically, Picard owes you one now. What’ll it be? A two-week human honeymoon with Data?” his smirk had not dropped. “A honeymoon so human Data could end up shattering your pelvis?”

“No, a honeymoon so human he shuts off the super strength program,” I replied.

“And here I thought you were fun, Mascot.”

“Can’t say the same.”

“You hurt me, Mascot,” he said but with the smirk in his tone, “That’s why I like you.” Thankfully the lift doors let us out to walk to Ten Forward. Ensigns were at tables chattering and eating. I went to the replicator and ordered almost a chalice of wine, I’d need it. Q followed almost like he was trying to avoid Guinon at the bar. She noticed us, smiled at me and glared gloriously at Q who groaned.

“Y’all know each other?” I asked, bringing back an old Texas pronoun that I’d heard Zeena use often. “I can see the daggers she just shot you.”

“You could say that,” he said. “Whiskey, on the rocks,” he ordered from the replicator and took the glass. “Cheers, Mascot. This is the beginning of a beautifully interesting frenemy-ship.” He clicked his glass to mine, “And to you and your android.”

“Tell me about what happened.”

“You’re certainly no Deanna Troi, Mascot, having to ask me for the story. You know, empaths can be quite tiresome, translating stories to their own words. Anyway, long ago before you were ever thought of there was quite a history with Guinan.”


	44. Interruptions

Chapter 44  
Stardate 415255.25  
Data’s Memory Bank

Q eventually left Renna alone to her devices, perhaps to keep drinking in solitude. I was granted permission to return to our quarters by the Captain. Finding her on the couch with water and wine. I knew wine could give humans headaches although this was rare now but water was important for hydration. “Hey,” she said, shifting to sit on her feet. I came over and kissed her forehead, a gesture she liked very much. She found lips on her forehead and hair comforting so I had noted such in routine updates. 

“How was your time with Q?” I wondered as I sat beside her, taking her body in my arms. Placing my hand over her heart that beat I found myself wishing I could run diagnostic system checks on her to make sure Q had not hurt her and kept his word. If only my good departed friend John Carlyle was here to provide more knowledge to me on this subject. Surely even the medicine of 1918 as primitive as it was now had solutions. I logged to remember to ask upon the next meeting. “Are you all right?”

“I’m perfect, Data,” she said.

“Yes. That is a very accurate assessment of you, Renna,” I agreed with her. With her in my arms I felt like nothing could touch her. She smiled at me and in that smile there was humanity itself I would think. Love and appreciation and safety even though Q was correct: to me, physically, she was a lamb and I a lion. She kissed me again and my hands moved to her shoulders, carefully switching her position. Q’s commentary on the fragility of her quite the truth. I could do something like that easily.

I heard the door to the quarters open but I do not recall anyone asking to come in. “Dammit Q,” Renna said as she deduced who our visitor was. Standing up I followed her. She was correct and in his red uniform Q was now in our quarters. “Yes?” Renna sounded annoyed that her peace and quiet had been interrupted so soon.

“I did some thinking and I suppose I have to hand it to you,” he said with an odd mixture of false sincerity and teasing, “Perhaps I should leave everyone be and just try to fit in with you humans and Worf and Data,” he couldn’t pull off a poker face for long before bursting into laughter. “But I have really been thinking about your advice. Thank you.” That was definitely sincere and I was stunned. Apparently so was Renna.

“You’re welcome,” she said just as sincerely, ‘But don’t expect it often,’ she warned as if to resurrect the joking nature of their encounters. 

“From you? No. You’re not as empathetic as Troi towards me,” he said.

“What are frenemies for after all?” she asked. “Anything else I can do? Maybe I can once again explain how a Soong android works since you seemed so fascinated.” I was about to interject and offer expertise on the subject but Renna looked at me as if to say this inquiry was not serious on Q’s part. Merely a joking inquiry towards her sexual life with me. Something she took no offense to coming from him. “Maybe get you an ensign to help you test your theories.”

“Oh I have little taste for ensigns. Picard, on the other hand, I could do,” he put a strange inflection on that word. It seemed to hint Q was attracted to the Captain which was not that strange as an entity. However the Captain’s feelings might not reciprocate Q’s attraction. I thought about how that sort of relationship would work. Physically of course I understood the basis but I did not know if human rectal muscles could undergo such stretching that penetration required. 

“I bet he’ll love to hear that,” Renna said with the sarcasm still in her tone, “Especially when you bring up past trauma. Very sexy,” Q laughed like he knew she was warning him against such but would most likely do it nonetheless. “But other than that, I’ll leave you on your own when it comes to the Captain.”

“But sir, be warned,” I said to confer my knowledge, “If you do succeed, you must proceed with caution. Humans are very fragile to non-humans and their channels are very much the same.” Q smiled and laughed, the remark unexpected I take it. Renna’s cheeks flushed with memory from experience. All Dr. Soong had designed me with could seriously injure her if certain programs were not deactivated. 

“I’ll keep your advice in mind, Mr. Data.”


	45. Support

Chapter 45  
Stardate 415255.25 or July 26, 2379  
First Officer’s Log

Ten Forward was filling up with higher-ranking officers as now we were on course for the latest outbreak but space was quiet. With the ensigns (and Worf) on the bridge and the Captain in his ready room we were free to relax. I sat with Deanna at one of the window adjacent tables sipping on Risian wine. I noticed Data and Ensign Albach come in with Geordi. “I sense Q is up to mischief,” Deanna said as she concentrated on the room. I hadn’t seen Q in a bit, thank God, but I wasn’t surprised his feelings were just as omnipresent.

Coming to join us our friends confirmed Deanna’s suspicion. “So, just as a heads up, Q does have plans,” Geordi began as they huddled around the table.

“Unsurprising,” I said, “Do you know any more?”

“He appears to want the Captain, sir,” Data chimed in hoping that there must be the correct inflection to prove his meaning of ‘want.’ I had to swallow my wine quickly to avoid choking as I fought the urge to laugh. Of course Q wanted Picard, that was no secret to me. What was surprising, though, was a plan to actually act on it now. 

“Good God.”

“I did forewarn him the Captain might not take such advances kindly from him,” Data said, “It is my understanding the Captain sees no time for those relationships.” That was an understatement. That was why I’d sent him to Risa all those years ago. The man lacked a sense of fun so maybe Q was on to something after all, even if only one night came out of it. 

“Will! Are we indulging in this?” Deanna asked a little surprised but not as opposed as I’d expected.

“I’m just saying it’s not wrong for him to have fun, imzadi. Jean-Luc Picard is just as human as any of us in this room,” I pointed out, “And a part of being human, half-human half Betazoid, or even sentient android is having needs. Your mother strangely taught me that,” I said and Deanna rolled her eyes at the mention.

“But sir I am an android,” Data said, “I do not generally feel need such as humans,” that was a damn lie. Looking to Ensign Albach briefly I knew Data had desires for her. I didn’t care to know specifics but I’d be damned if they weren’t there in some program of his. I remembered the strength he’d displayed bending that metal in the courtroom and couldn’t help a fleeting thought about if he’d have to shut off super strength with Ensign Albach. To avoid seriously hurting her. I had to stop those thoughts before I went too far down that hole. 

“Right,” I said nodding.

“But I find myself agreeing with your assessment of the Captain,” Data said.

“Yeah,” Geordi said, “When was the last time he had any sort of fun by normal definition?”

I couldn’t pull a specific recent example.

“He deserves it, don’t you think Commander?” Ensign Albach asked me. I knew Q had taken a liking to her so I guessed she had been the source of this information, a mediator set up between Q and us without him having to face Picard himself and ask like a normal human being. Or just get drunk together and get it over with.

“I can’t believe we’re encouraging Q in this,” Deanna said but I knew she approved. As long as we had no direct involvement and let Q be his persuasively asinine self then we could get the Captain some much needed… rest and relaxation. “But even I’ll admit it will be good for him if Q succeeds.”

“In theory he could, right?” Geordi said, “In human form I mean.”

“I’d suppose so.”

“All right,” I said bringing the conversation to a close, “If anyone asks we never had this conversation. We were talking about the mission,” I poured Deanna more of the wine from the bottle, “Does anyone else want any? Guinan can bring more glasses.”


	46. Programs

Chapter 46  
Stardate 415255.25 or July 26, 2379  
Renna Albach’s Log

“Data?” I asked knowing the timing of the question was odd given that he was as deep in my body as he could go. But I’d wondered about it since Q had brought it up and I knew there were certain programs he had that had to be shut off for me. Now I had leverage of my own if Q was going to seduce Captain Picard. Who knew what an entity could do to a human? Bringing myself back from the brink of psychotic hysterical laughter at the thought I looked at Data who was waiting for me to speak. Those yellow eyes stared at me with an emotional depth that I knew he possessed and I fell in love with him all over again.

“Yes?” he asked like he hadn’t just found that place that made me cry out for him when he did, “Have I hurt you?” He pulled back and I touched his face to assure him he had not. An expression of the most relief I’d ever seen on anyone came over him. Moving himself slightly forward again I momentarily lost the focus on my question as the feeling overwhelmed me.

“Data.”

“I am here for you Renna. It is all right. You are all right,” he promised as he put more pressure on me but knew the exact amount I could handle. I couldn’t believe how real Dr. Soong had designed him: his lips felt like cold human ones on mine, how he felt now. His cool lips came to my forehead. There was the pressure I needed and I gripped his shoulder.

“Data. Oh, Data.”

He stayed motionless for a moment as if configuring how to proceed or just enjoying the moment I wasn’t sure. The wholeness of him there was the closest I’d ever been to another sentient being. “I am here,” he said lifting my chin to look at him. The yellow eyes I found so much feeling in even though he claimed he felt nothing.

“Data.”

“Now what was your question?”

“What programs do you have to switch off with me?” I wondered.

“Renna, Q is correct. I could destroy you quite easily with the strength Dr. Soong gave me in situations like this. To avoid such, I shut those programs down in times like this to keep you safe,” he said and for some reason knowing that fact finished me and I went limp in his arms. He disentangled from me and gathered me close. I made a move to get up but then remembered who I was with and caught myself. “Do humans enjoy cuddling after intimacy?” he asked. I shrugged.

“Depends on the human, I guess.”

“Do you find it satisfactory? I can update my systems to accommodate that for you,” he said twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

“I like it with you, Data.”

“I see. I will log it then.I love you, Renna.”


	47. Training

Chapter 47  
Chicago, c. 1918  
Dr. John Carlyle

Mr. Data and Miss Renna came to my hospital once again. I wondered exactly how Mr. Data’s starship acquired the clothes from my time period. Of course fashion must evolve and the suit Mr. Data wore was so convincing if I met him on the streets I’d think him just another fella. His bright eyes though gave away he was anything but. “Dr. Carlyle,” Miss Renna said warmly.

“Please, Miss Renna, call me John,” I said to her.

“All right.”

“Good to host you as always my friends,” I said, ushering them in the office and removing my surgical mask.

“We are happy to be here,” Miss Renna said.

“As it is to see you, my dear John,” Mr. Data said as I let Miss Renna out of a hug. Her suit was now cleverly concealed with her own dress but her helmet was not by the hat she wore. I had to applaud this Captain Picard who was commander of their starship, he was certainly careful about not having too much attention drawn to the crew he sent on these missions. “We come seeking your medical counsel again. I have with me Renna’s case history supplied by Dr. Beverly Crusher. I would like to see if you notice any similarities between her plague and the one here.”

“Did this Dr. Crusher attend any medical school in the United States?” I asked as I accepted the file, only now realizing it was not paper but a screen. I had never seen such technology in my life and was confused on how to handle it but the file was onscreen before my eyes. Name of patient: Renna Chava Albach, age: 26 years, birthdate: August 21, 2353. This was almost as incredible as meeting the human who would marry an android. 

“She was trained by Starfleet Medical,” Mr. Data explained, “I am not sure the Academy has affiliations with Earth medical schools for civilians.” The possibility didn’t seem outrageous since there were military medical centers here that trained army surgeons. My own medical education at Bellevue Hospital must seem meager by their standards in 2379. “She is the best medical officer in Starfleet.”

“I can imagine,” I said as I scanned through the digital file. Apparently it had been Mr. Data himself to find Miss Renna and take her to this Dr. Crusher who reported organic failure for just over a minute before revival. “Mr. Data, does your programming include medical training?” I would not be surprised in the slightest if he had. 

“Limited sir. I was not programmed by Dr. Soong with much medical knowledge. However, if I were to gain access to one of your medical texts it is quite possible I could read one of your texts and understand your medical techniques.” I had no idea who the hell a Dr. Soong was but I assumed that was who built Mr. Data. Why else would he mention him? Was this Soong even a human himself or had beings like Mr. Data surpassed us for centuries?

“Dr. Soong?”

“My creator, sir. Dr. Noonian Soong was the premier cyberneticist of his time,” Mr. Data informed me. I wondered when the hell we were able to create beings of Mr. Data’s sentience and caliber and selfishly wanted in on that project.

“What year were you activated, Mr. Data?”

“2338 sir.” My god. “Fifteen years before Renna’s birth on Earth. I was commissioned into Starfleet to serve them as best I could but if we are being frank my programming goes mostly to my future wife.”

“I see. I do hope that your wedding and marriage will be happy,” I said.

“I do wish you could attend sir.”

“Me too,” Miss Renna said, “You’ve been an irreplaceable friend, John, and we thank you.” Her sincerity made it seem like we were not born centuries apart. In her time there was utopia. No war like the one still raging. No one couldn’t solve a dispute in a civilized manner. It was idealized but I’d never wanted to live anywhere else so desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Carlyle is back! He's one of my favorite characters to write, his fascination with 2379 is like a foil for Data's with humanity. So fun!


	48. Moves

Chapter 48  
Stardate 415255.3  
Q’s Personal Log

Ten Forward was quite empty for a morning. I suppose Picard didn’t like his crew drinking so early, shame on him. I almost had the place to myself if not for the few crew members having breakfast. Sitting across from me, Mascot had a cocktail of some sort in front of her along with no food. Alcohol to wake one up. I had to respect that. She was snapping her fingers to get my attention. 

“Q. Focus. Okay, let’s run through again. I’m Picard and you’re asking me your question.”

“Oh mon Capitaine,” I threw in the best old French inflection I could. This must’ve been funny because Mascot spit a bit of cocktail out. 

“Sorry. Yeah good start,” she said swallowing, “The French accent makes it in my opinion.” Her glass was now empty. I put my hand up as if to hail Guinan over and she came, annoyed at my gesture. I flashed her a winning grin. 

“Another for the lady,” I said, “I have no idea what it is but get her seven.”

“It’s a mimosa,” Mascot said, “Champagne and orange juice.”

“Coming up,” Guinan spoke to Mascot rather than me. I resisted the urge to give her a smirk. “Seven mimosas.”

“And one for me,” I added.

“I’ll be back.”

“Perhaps I will ply the Captain with mimosas if he is French and champagne is also French,” I said, “Would that convince you if you were Jean-Luc?”

“Me? Maybe, but then again I wouldn’t sleep with a friend. I’ve done it once and things got too weird after. Picard? You’d have to put more effort in. He seems like he’d be hard to woo since he’s the captain of a starship and very immersed in his duty. With that in mind, what would your move be?” I held up my hand to stop her, far too interested in her own experiences than Picard for the moment. 

“Who was the friend? Did you accidentally sleep with Riker? Was he good?” I lowered my voice and hoped it was true. That’d be good.

“No you dingus, it wasn’t him. It was on Earth in college,” she said, shrugging it off, “But whether or not it was good doesn’t matter. What matters is that sleeping with a friend is risky and you consider Picard a friend right? No one needs to get hurt is what I’m saying,” she took a sip of one of the drinks Guinan had lined up for her. I took a sip of my own to find it sweet and quite pleasant. 

“Is it true though that Soong androids’ functionality tops humans? I’d bet Often Wrong would be proud to hear that of his boys.”

“It definitely is.”

“Want to blow this joint and go to the main bridge and ask him?” I asked her, “Abd bring your drinks. Can’t let them go to waste.”


	49. What Is To Come...

Chapter 49  
Stardate 415255.3  
Data’s Memory Banks

The turbolift doors to the bridge opened and Q stepped out of the lift, There was a smirk on his face and I sensed he had some plan as he strutted. Renna was behind him still in the sweats she had worn to bed. Coming to me she whispered in my ear like she had a secret. “Q is about to try to seduce the Captain.”

“And how might he attain that?” I wondered, keeping my voice low. The Captain was in his ready room at the moment, for one thing, leaving Commander Riker the bridge. Secondly, it was quite well known Q and the Captain had a somewhat antagonistic relationship. 

“Where is Jean-Luc?” Q inquired.

“In his ready room. We are less than an hour away from the two systems most recently infected and there were reports from Starfleet that Romulan warbirds are in the area. So I’d advise you to think very carefully before disturbing him.”

“Romulans? Excellent. They will have to deal with me,” Q said, “What a time to have me aboard a Federation starship, isn’t it Riker?”

“What did the Romulans and Borg do to deserve your wrath?” Renna inquired, “Did they ruin one of your tricks?”

“Exactly Mascot. Thank God there are at least two people on this starship who understand my plight and agree with me. But the Romulans and Borg have been so uninteresting as of late why should I even grace them with my presence if all they do is debate in their senate or assimilate people all day? There’s no fun there. Romulans hate feeling misery. I doubt the Bog even can so what would be the fun in that? So, therefore, I’m helping you because they should know the nature of their transgression.” It was a speech worthy of Lore if I had ever heard one. “Even some of you are no fun, Riker. At least two of you are suitable friends for me. The rest of you are just the same.”

Commander Riker was lost for an adequate reply. “Sir, I must concur with the First Officer,” I said to Q, “With our arrival imminent our focus needs to be directed to the mission rather than interpersonal conquests.” I expected a laugh from the entity and he gave me one.

“But isn’t that the very basis of humanity itself, Mr. Data? Where would you be without your personal relationships even as an android? You wouldn’t be a Starfleet officer for one and you wouldn’t be on the Enterprise. If it weren’t for relationships would you have her?” It disgusted me as well it could to hear him speak low of Renna when she had offered him her help. I found myself wanting to shake him.

“Q stop this,” Commander Riker ordered, “We don’t have time for your games at the moment.”

“Q shut up you annoying and haughty piece of shit,” Renna snapped.”Either actually do something to help us or leave.” Being rebuked twice did something and he was silent, if agitated. His arms folded but he winked at Renna further confusing my understanding of his feelings towards her. If he could speak low of her one moment ad ignore it the next how did that work? “Either help us or leave.”

“Oh why wouldn’t I help? You are the closest thing I have to a friend on this bridge, Mascot. What do you say, we go grab Jean-Luc and take over the Romulan Empire? Eh? I’m going to keep offering until you accept.”

“Jesus,” Renna sighed exasperatedly.

“If anyone needs me I’ll actually be helping our situation with the Captain,” Commander Riker sighed, “Geordi, prepare an away team in case one is needed.”

“Aye, sir. Worf, you, Wesley and I need to be ready.” Wesley looked quite surprised he was going to be assigned to the away team but happy bout it as well. “Data, you’re free to come along if you want.” I nodded. But I was needed here. With only myself and Commander Riker as remaining senior officers, the Captain would need us on the bridge. 

“You ever seen a Romulan warbird, Mascot?” Q was a pace away from Renna and she shook her head no. “Impressive machines, just you wait. And a Borg cube, it might blow your human mind. But don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” again with that smile. 

“Sure,” there was a hint of not-so-subtle sarcasm in her reply. 

“Oh I will, you have my word. My plan is for me to know, and the rest of you to dot dot dot after all,” the smile he flashed could’ve been considered devious but I took it as a promise of things to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of My Sign is Vital! Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I have! Book two will be coming in the next few days! LLA to all!

**Author's Note:**

> AS REQUESTED, HERE YOU GO! Hope this has been a good start. Book 1 is almost done so I can keep updating! Drop a kudo or even a comment if you want! LLAP!


End file.
